Crossroads of the Heart
by Aeson
Summary: Sometime the twists and turns of life crosses with others and we have to choose to which road to take. When you come to these crossroads which path will you choose? Smart and accomplished Bella will have a few choices to make. Edward, content at being alone, struggles with his growing fascination with the brunette beauty.
1. Chapter 1

_Thank you for giving my story a shot! This is my first so be kind._

 _Thank you to my friend (you know who you are) for encouraging me to finally free myself._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or proper names nor endorse anything I mention, just my plot._

 _Bella is smart, accomplished, and just recently moved into town. She meets her past and a wild man in one night, but there may already be someone in her present. What will Bella do when she's at the crossroad of the heart? Edward, content to be alone and not looking for love... at all, finds himself drawn to the brunette beauty and struggles to stay away._

* * *

 **Crossroads of the Heart**

 **Chapter 1**

A loud beep sounded overhead in the airplane, and with a start, Bella woke up as and the captain's voice announced their final descent.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking, welcome to Sea-Tac Airport, the weather in Seattle is..."

Bella rubbed her eyes and tuned out the voice while she looked out of the rain splattered window. Dark looking puffs of clouds with wispy tendrils cast a gray and dreary shadow over the city. She hadn't seen weather like this in a while. A sudden visage of Kenya's magnificent sunset materialized before her, stirring a wistful absence inside her that she couldn't put into words. Africa had captured her heart in the short year she'd spent there.

Working as an international relief aid in Kenya, as a Pediatric Surgical Physician's Assistant, for the past year had been a life changing and humbling experience. The remote hospital and the many faces of her patients (and friends) floated through her mind bringing a smile to her face. However, as much as she would miss her adventurous time there, it had been time to come home.

A new job awaited her in Seattle and if she was being truthful, she was also glad that coming back home would take her mind off Garrett.

She let her mind drift to him while the plane landed and rolled onto the runway.

He was tall and lean with a slightly muscular built. His long, shaggy hair was dark blonde, which he mostly kept held back with a white bandana. He had compassionate, brown eyes and usually wore a scruffy beard even in the hot, dry heat of Africa. Only in his early 30's he was a surgical doctor volunteering with Doctors Without Borders (MSF); and after completing his residency in the states, knew that he had a desire to do some humanitarian work.

They met a few weeks after Bella arrived. She was working in the ER when the mobile clinic brought back civilians that had been hurt. Garrett had been a part of that medical team, and the mobile clinic did not have the necessary equipment for him to perform the major surgeries. Since some of the injured were children, Bella found herself working alongside Garrett throughout the night until the next day.

Afterwards, both drained and in need of substance and sleep, Garrett finally looked over to Bella and asked if she was the new aid worker they were expecting. They would spent the majority of their time, after that, traveling together with the mobile medical clinic. He taught her how to care for the patients using what little resources they had, and how to navigate through the tough and sometime scary situations they were faced with.

There were lives they couldn't save and it was during those times they relied on each other for support. They became close friends and Bella was aware that Garrett was hoping their relationship would grow into something more, but they never crossed that line.

That was until the last month before she came home. Garret confessed his feelings for her; and although they spoke about her leaving soon, Garrett said he just wanted to spend whatever time they still had together. He would be staying on until a replacement arrived.

They had their first kiss that night and many more kisses after that. She forgot how good it felt to kiss (not that she had been kissed by that many) and be held by someone after such a long time. As her experience was ending, she began to develop more feelings for him, but kept it to herself. She struggled with her thoughts... she was leaving, it wouldn't be fair to either of them when they couldn't be together because of the distance. She was unsure if she was ever going to see him again.

When the time came for her to leave, Garrett, in his easy-going way, simply kissed her and said he was proud to know her. She could tell it wasn't an easy good-bye for him, but she also knew he wasn't going to persuade her to stay either.

As the plane slowly rolled to a stop on the tarmac, Bella blinked several times to clear the images in her head. She missed Garrett, she missed the patients that were in her care, she missed the families that hosted and treated her as one of their own, she simply missed her time spent in Kenya.

Taking a deep breath, Bella stood up to collect her carry-on bag and slowly followed the other passengers off the plane. Home sweet home.

Charlie was waiting for her in the airport. With balloons and flowers. It was so unlike Charlie, but seeing his huge smile peeking from underneath his bushy 70's mustache finally pushed all thoughts of Garrett and Kenya from her mind.

Father and daughter were bursting with excitement to see each other and Bella ran to her father's crushing embrace.

"Dad! I've missed so you much! You look wonderful!"

"Bells! Welcome home, sweetie. About time you came home, I didn't know if it was going to be another year before I get to see you again." Charlie chuckled.

Bella hugged her dad again and they turned to collect her all her luggage. She couldn't wait to get back home. She was going to soak in the tub until she turned pruny!

She would be staying with Charlie while she looked for an apartment in Seattle. Her job didn't start for another month and that would give her time to recuperate, move, and generally get settled down.

It had been years since she lived at home with Charlie. Her bedroom was still the same, except there were a ton of boxes stacked against one wall when she had her clothes and books sent back home. Looks like they'll be staying in there for a while, she mused.

After high school, Bella had been accepted on a full scholarship to a college out east in North Carolina. She wanted to become a doctor, but soon realized that pre-med wasn't her calling and changed her major to Biology instead. Once she completed her undergrad, she applied to East Carolina University and received her Physician's Assistant degree a year and a half later.

She stayed in North Carolina doing her residency in pediatric surgery as a PA in Chapel Hill. For almost two years Charlie repeatedly pleaded for her to come back home and she finally relented. She sold or gave away all her furniture and sent the rest to Charlie's.

However, it was Dr. Sharpe, whom she worked closely with and admired, who gave Bella the idea of volunteering overseas. Dr. Sharpe was a surgical pediatrician at the children's hospital where Bella worked and she had the kindest heart Bella had ever known. She was taking a sabbatical and signing up with Doctors Without Borders (MSF).

Bella had never considered working as an international medical relief aid before, although she did served her community by helping at the women's shelter. She found an organization in her area that accepted her application. She carefully considered it, and after a lengthy talk with Charlie, she decided volunteering would be the right step for her. She was young, educated, and had the financial resource. If she was ever hoping to put all her hard work and studies to use, this would be it. She made the call to the organization after hanging up with Charlie.

As her time in Africa was ending, she sent out her resumes from overseas to Forks General Hospital, the Port Angeles area, and Seattle. She had a few responses, but it was Harborview Medical in Seattle that offered her a position with their Pediatrics Center.

After a week of sleep and more sleep, and long baths she was ready to start making preparations for her move.

Bella knew she could afford to buy a property instead of renting, but she didn't have the time for house hunting . She wasn't, by any means, wealthy but she had some money. Grandma Marie left her a small fortune when she passed years ago.

The funds were suppose to be for her education; however, since Bella was able to get a full scholarship to college she didn't have to touch those funds. She used a little of it to pay for PA school and moving expenses, but she was a hard worker and got by with her part time job during school. Plus, she had a job that paid well and she was a good saver so she had a sizeable amount in the bank.

She thought about the trendy new lofts close to downtown with the huge windows and exposed brick walls, but also knew she needed a little privacy. She had been living in close quarters with too many people for a long time and needed a space of her own.

She settled on a townhouse not too far from downtown and the hospital. She would have all the access to shops and cafes, and a privately fenced yard for peace and quiet.

It had an opened floor plan on the first floor with hardwood all throughout the entryway, living area, dining, and kitchen. A patio with French doors opened out onto a nicely landscaped yard with lots of shrubs and a few trees. Upstairs had a guest bedroom and bath; and the master bedroom was a dream with huge windows, a walk-in closet, and an en suite.

She fell in love with the place at first glance and was glad she took it even with the high rental fee. There was an option to purchase the property and she told her real estate agent she would consider it after she started work and settled into the neighborhood. What the place needed now was furniture and some decorations.

Bella was shopping in an elegant furniture store the next day when an impeccably dressed lady came up to ask if she needed any help. The lady had caramel colored hair, light green eyes, and a face that refused to tell her age.

"Hello, and welcome to Dreamscape, my name is Esme. Could I assist you in finding what you're looking for?" The lady reached out her perfectly manicured fingers to Bella. She shook the lady's hand and looked into her kind eyes.

"Yes, please. My name is Isabella and I just moved into my new townhouse. I'm hoping you could help me choose some furniture immediately and then help me to design the place to make it more... me."

"It would be my pleasure, dear. And what a lovely name Isabella is! Come with me and let's get started."

Esme led them into a seating area with books and books of samples and colors.

"Now, Isabella, tell me what your place looks like and a little about yourself."

She talked about falling in love with her new place, Africa, and starting her new job in the Pediatrics' unit at Harborview Medical.

Esme smiled brightly at that.

"That's wonderful, Isabella! Congratulations. It seems like you've had quite an adventure and now embarking on new ones as well. You should be very proud of yourself! And speaking of Harborview, perhaps you've had the chance to meet my husband, Dr. Carlisle Cullen? He's..."

"Head of Pediatrics," they both said at the same time.

Bella could hardly believe it, she was sitting with her boss's boss's wife... who would be decorating her house... !

"What a small world," Bella exclaimed.

"I haven't met with him yet, but I do know who he is. My interviews were done with HR and two of the surgical doctors. "

"Well," Esme said, "I'm certain my husband will find you as delightful as I have. Now let's get back to styles and fabrics. What do you think about...?"

They spent the entire afternoon going through the details of the house. Esme would be working directly with Bella and meeting with her in a few days at the townhouse to get exact measurements plus get a feel of the place for herself.

Everything soon fell into order, and Bella was finally able to call her new place home. The furniture and design suited her to perfection. The neutral palette with soft greens and blues made the place seem calm and elegant. Her furniture were sleek and modern, but still comfortable. They also added bold pieces like some African art to remind Bella of her trip. She could see why Esme was so successful, she was a design genius.

Work started and she kept herself busy. She'd briefly met Dr. Cullen during her first day of work, and found that he was a gorgeous older man. She couldn't help but appreciate what a lovely couple Esme and Dr. Cullen made. They must have some beautiful children!

As the days passed, some of her colleagues invited her out for some drinks after work. Bella knew she needed to get out. She had been avoiding meeting anyone new. Most of her friends were so far away. Jess was the only friend back in Forks that she kept in touch with, she was married to her high school sweetheart, Mike. She had a few friends in North Carolina. And then Garrett was on the other side of the world.

One of the pediatric nurses, Angela, told her about a brewery and pub not too far from the hospital where most of them would go after work.

"Come with us, Bella, it's a great atmosphere and we definitely get our drinks on! Let's go have some fun and get to know each other."

"Alright, sounds like fun, Angela. I just hope I'm dressed okay." Bella said, looking down at her gray dress pants, sleeveless green silk top, and black heels.

"Well, maybe take off the lab coat before we head out, but other than that, you're smoking hot girl," laughed Angela.

After getting her evening rounds done and making sure the nurses were given instructions, Bella headed over to where Angela and a few other people were gathering.

The brewery was about three blocks away and Bella could see why it was such a popular hangout.

There were outside seating around the entrance, which was decorated with potted trees and flowers. The exterior was painted a dark red color with wide dark glass windows stretching around the entire building. The name of the place was spelled out in giant gold letters. Music and people were spilling out onto the patio.

"This place looks awesome, Angela, thanks for inviting me," Bella said as the group arrived at the bar and orders were placed. As she stood there admiring the design and decorations surrounding her, her eyes suddenly fell upon a man sitting in the darken corner of the bar. His back was against the wooden panels and his intense stare was directed straight at her.

Not knowing who he was and not really looking for any attention, she quickly adverted her eyes and turned around. However, she was still able to capture a quick glimpse of the man.

He wore a black jacket that hugged his broad shoulders, and his slightly long hair was a mix of brown and copper red. It was slicked back as if he'd ran his hand through it a couple of times. His thick beard made him look quite fierce, but it was his eyes that caught her attention. They looked dark and heated as his gaze was fixed on her.

She felt a thrill of something go through her at being noticed, but wasn't sure it was a warning or not. She felt little tingles going up her neck and knew the man was still staring at her.

She quickly turned her attention back to the group she was with. She maneuvered around them as if trying hear the conversations clearer so she wouldn't be so visible to that... that... wild man. That was the only thing she could think of to call him.

There were loud conversations all over the pub with bursts of laughter here and there mixed in with the beat of the music pumping through the speakers. A giant of a man was making loud noises turning heads his way including Bella. She saw a tall, gorgeous blonde quickly smacking the side of his head. Bella giggled quietly to herself.

As more people came in, the place became crowded and the group decided to head out onto the patio for some fresh air.

"Bella? Is that you?" She felt a hand at her elbow.

She turned around and her eyes widen. She felt a sudden ache in her heart as she looked up at the once familiar face.

Bella found herself face to face with the boy who broke her heart. Riley Biers.

Riley had been a few years older than her. They were both from Forks and she knew Riley was going to leave that little town as soon as he was done with school.

They lived on the same street with several houses between, and on opposite sides of the street. But Bella remember Riley as the handsomest boy she ever saw as soon as she started noticing boys at 15.

She was just starting her freshman year and he was already a senior... with a steady girlfriend. He was definitely out of her league and she kept her crush on him to herself.

She stared at him whenever she had the chance; sometime she would see him pull into his drive way after soccer practice or out with his friends or girlfriend. Then she'd write about him in her girly journal every night.

Every once in a while when they accidentally bumped into each other at school, he'd ruffle her hair and say hi. It annoyed her that Riley didn't see her a woman, just a little kid.

Then, one day, before his graduation, there was a terrible accident on the highway and his father was killed. It broke her heart to see Riley so devastated. It was Charlie who had delivered the news to Riley and his mother.

Bella would often take over baked goods or a pan of lasagna to the Biers afterward. She'd never lost a parent before, but the emptiness of not having another parent around she knew well so she'd offer her comfort to Mrs. Biers and Allison, his little sister.

After the funeral, Riley changed and wasn't as outgoing anymore. That summer he avoided most people, including her. He actually never left to college as planned. His girlfriend and friends were gone after graduation. He went to work at the mill to help pay the bills and attended classes at the community college later that fall.

It was when Bella was in her sophomore year and turned 16 that things began to change, she started talking to Riley again.

She'd taken a plate of brownies over to his house when he unexpectedly opened the door at her knocking. She hadn't spoken to him in over a year and suddenly he was there looking cute and sleepy in just his pajama bottoms.

She gulped, blushed, and stammered out, "hi-here-are-some-cookies-for-your-little-sister-and-mom-okay-bye-see-you."

She ran back to her house not looking back until she was inside the door. She leaned back against the kitchen door for support as her knees were shaking.

Her heart was racing!

Riley... shirtless, abs, sleepy, bedhead, handsome, sexy... Bella could hardly get her thoughts straight.

A few days later, she was laying on the couch reading when a knock came at the door. She opened the door, and there stood Riley, leaning against the doorframe with her plate in his hand and a daisy on top of it.

He wanted to thank her for the brownies, he pretty much ate it all as he had been working back to back shifts and hadn't had anything to eat after coming home and crashing.

Bella took the plate blushing and tongue-tied; he winked at her and left.

After that encounter, they would find excuses to say hi and talk. When he had a free evening, they'd somehow find themselves walking in the street between their homes talking about anything.

They never stayed out too late, and Bella, having no experience with boys, didn't know how to make her feelings known to him. She was still carrying her secret crush on him.

She was 16 and had never dated before, she kept hoping Riley would notice her as more than a friend.

Another year passed, she was a junior and turned 17. Riley, now 20, was finishing up his last year of community college.

One day, as she passed his house coming home from school, Riley met her outside. He asked if she wanted to get something to eat at the cafe.

Bella couldn't believe it! She'd never been asked out on a date before. She thought _"wait, was this a date?"_

She didn't care, she wanted to spend time with him.

They began dating, and Bella remembered that year vividly in her mind. That was the year she fell in love with Riley.

She was dating an older man, but this was Riley, he didn't seem older to her just because she was still in high school. They've known each other, and lived on the same street, since she could remember.

Charlie was a little skeptic about it, but he also knew that Riley was a good kid and he had sacrificed his college career to support his mother and sister. He just warned Bella not to stay out too late on weekends and be home by 10 on weeknights. Since Riley was taking classes and working, it wasn't something they had to worry about.

He still had to work and study and she still had homework, but they were pretty much inseparable.

He'd pick her up from school after his classes and they'd hang out until it was time for him to go to work, they'd take long drives and walks out to First Beach on the weekends, then stay up late to look at the stars from either of their porches.

And they would kiss every chance they got. God, he was a good kisser. Probably because he was her first kiss, but she never experienced kisses like his afterward.

She remembered making out hot and heavy in his car. Roaming hands, her inexperienced fingers being taught by his, mouth and tongues on different body places, new sensations she had never experienced before.

Sometime she thought about giving Riley her virginity, but Riley always stopped them before things got too far.

Not only was she was the Chief of Police's daughter and still underage, but Riley knew he had a lot of responsibilities and being stupid enough to get Bella pregnant was not something he needed right now.

"Bella? Bella Swan?" Riley asked again, zapping her back to reality.

"Remember me?" He said with a smile, still holding onto her elbow.

"Riley... h..hello," Bella stuttered.

She gave herself a mental shake, it felt surreal to see Riley after so long. How many years had it been? Eight? Nine?

"It's so wonderful to see..."

"You look amazing..."

They both said at the same time and chuckled.

With a gesture, Riley allowed her to go first.

"Wow, I can't believe it's you, Riley. I didn't realize you were still in this area. The last time I saw you, your family was moving to Texas. I've wondered how you were doing and your mother and sister. How are they?"

"I actually move back about a year ago. My family's doing just great, Bella, thanks for asking. My mom remarried a few years ago and Allison is in her second year of college."

"I'm so glad they are doing well, how are you doing, Riley?"

Before he could answer, one of Riley's friend tapped him on the shoulder.

"Dude, we're up next for the pool table, you in? Who's your friend? She's hot."

Riley jokingly pushed his friend away. "Don't mind Jared, Bella. He's an ass all the time."

Bella just smiled and did a quick hello wave to Jared before turning her attention back to a smiling Riley.

"Anyway, Bella, I know we just met each other again, but would you want to meet up to catch up? Are you living in Seattle now, by the way?"

Bella couldn't help, but feel a flash of annoyance at Riley. How could he be so friendly and cheerful, as if their last goodbye hadn't happened? Did he not remember leaving her crying on her porch the night he told her they couldn't see each other anymore?

Riley had been acting distant lately. When she asked him what was wrong, he had laughed sarcastically and said what wasn't wrong in the last two years? He had gone from carefree teenager ready to start college to working at the mill and taking classes to support his family.

He lashed out in frustration, telling Bella she would be better off not being with him. Shouldn't she be with boys her age who could do high school stuff with her? She was naive to think anything could ever be more for them. He was leaving. His mother and sister were moving to be closer to family, and he didn't plan to stay in Forks for the rest of his life. He didn't want to be stuck in Forks.

Bella cried herself to sleep every night after that. How naive she was to think there might be a possibility that Riley would wait for her to finish high school. Then they would go off to college together. Sometime, she even imaged they'd marry after she graduated.

In her young inexperienced mind, she actually never thought that Riley would still want to leave. She still had another year of school. Riley didn't want to be tied down and especially not to a high schooler who still needed to complete her senior year!

Bella glanced up at Riley while tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Um, yes, I just recently moved to Seattle and started a new job. I'm still trying to get used to the big city and navigate around."

She wasn't sure about agreeing to see Riley again. He had been her crush and an important part of her teenage years, gave her her first heartbreak, but never kept in touch with her again after his family left town.

Before she could think of a polite way to turn him down, Angela bounced over to them and placed her arm around Bella's shoulders.

She may have been a little tipsy.

"Bella! Are you having fun? Who's your nice friend here?" She giggled.

"Angela, this is Riley, he's an old friend from back home. Riley, Angela works with me at the hospital."

"Oooh, just an old friend, Bella? Looks like you two were in your own world!" Angela grinned stupidly at them.

Okay, maybe she is full on drunk.

Bella took a hold of Angela's arm to keep her steady,"Okay, let's get you some water and a seat before you tip over."

She looked over to Riley.

"Good seeing you again, Riley. I better go take care of her before she falls flat on her face."

Bella turned to the ladies room keeping an arm around Angela. Phew, she breathed. Thank goodness for Angela's drunk ass.

She wasn't sure meeting with Riley would be such a good idea. So many years had passed, they were both adults now and if she was still reacting like this when he was around... she felt the slight ache in her heart again thinking how he'd left. She'd dated a few times, however never had a serious boyfriend since Riley.

Lauren, Angela's roommate and another nurse at the hospital, came over to them as Bella was leading Angela out of the restroom. She was heading out and would take Angela with her.

Bella decided it was probably time for her to head out too. The group she came with seem to have scattered or disappeared over the last hour.

As she turned the corner to the main pub area, she saw Riley searching for someone. He was by the pool tables on the opposite end of the room. She immediately knew he was looking for her. She never did give Riley an answer.

Seeing him again after all these years brought back emotions that she had buried deep away. He had been important to her, but now he was little more than just a stranger.

To keep Riley was seeing her, she quickly slipped behind a large group of people gathered by the bar. Needing a drink and a moment to think she took a seat at the end of the bar and ordered a beer.

There was a slight delicious scent she couldn't pinpoint. It smelled clean yet woodsy and a bit... manly?

Bella casually looked to her left and did a quiet gasp. It was Wild Man! She'd forgotten about him! He was still sitting where she last saw him and now she was sitting next to him. Was he the source of that delightful scent? She turned her head back to face the drink in front of her.

Wild Man was facing forward and he looked up straight to the glass behind the bar to stare at her. He didn't say anything to her, just looked at her with this intense stare.

"Um, hi."

Bella said uncertainly. She was still intimidate by his appearance.

Wild Man still didn't respond, just took a drink of his beer. He made her nervous and when she was nervous she tended to babble.

"Hey, sorry for stealing this chair. I hope the seat wasn't taken. You know, I mean by your girlfriend or friend or whoever. I just needed a moment to think and this was the most secluded area I could find, you know, at such a short notice."

"Seat's not taken, suit yourself" came the gruff reply.

Wow, Bella thought, that was one of the sexiest voice she had ever heard. And the voice certainly did not match the appearance! She could feel goose bumps forming along her arms. What the heck?

She dropped her arms into her lap and tried to rub them away.

"Seclusion to think, you won't find that in a pub like this," came the voice again.

She turned to look at Wild Man. He was looking straight ahead, but she could feel his eyes on her.

"Pardon?" Bella asked.

She looked a little more closely this time and saw that he wasn't nearly as old as she first thought him to be. With the whole Duck Dynasty look going on, she thought he was nearing "old man" status.

He turned his eyes to her, and she had to suck in a quiet breath. His eyes were amazing! She had seen them briefly across the bar earlier, but it was not nearly as mesmerizing as it was now.

Green eyes with flecks of gray and gold in them and he had the thickest lashes she'd ever seen on a man. His nose wasn't straight with just a slight crook at the bridge. And the hair! Up close, it was thick and messy like he'd had sex straight up for days. She felt her fingers itch to run them through the copper colored strands.

"You said you needed a secluded place to think, you won't find it here in this pub."

"Oh." Bella said lamely, she had lost her track of thoughts completely. What were they talking about anyway?

"You mind me asking what you're thinking so hard about?"

All Bella could think of at that moment was how gorgeous Wild Man really was up close. He could do with a shave and a haircut however.

She couldn't confess what she was actually thinking, and began to babble again. He was making her flustered and now she couldn't stop looking at him!

"Uh, well, I just ran into an old boyfriend. We were together a long time ago. Anyway, it's been years, but he asked if we could get together to catch up and I didn't want to so I'm just trying to avoid him. He's by the pool table next to the entrance and I can't leave without him seeing me."

Ugh... Bella mentally slapped her forehead. Did she really just vomited that out?

"What's there to think about? Just tell the fucker no and move on."

Wild Man continued to look at her, capturing her gaze and holding it. She could get lost in those eyes and they seem to be drawing her in. The background noise seem to be fading away...

Just as she was about to open her mouth to reply, a sudden high pitch squeal came from out of nowhere, making her jump and sloshing the beer she was holding onto the floor.

"OH MY GOD, EDWARD!"

* * *

 **I would love to hear your thoughts! Please review and let me know if I should continue... Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

_A BIG thank you to all those that read and reviewed! I was genuinely surprised that anyone read my story at all! I'm completely giddy with excitement! :)_

 _THANK YOU TO BONZKELLY who created the cover for me. She's amazing!_

 _Disclaimer: same_

 _I'm writing this as I go along so all mistakes are my own._

 _Let's get to know Wild Man..._

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Edward Cullen was a busy man. He stood on the wide wrap-around porch looking out toward the pristine Dabob Bay that connected to Hood Canal; he'd been on his cell phone and computer since early this morning with back to back meetings. If there wasn't a major issue that required him to be at the office or a business function he needed to attend, he opted to conduct his business affairs from his cabin.

He leaned against the wooden rail looking at the snow capped Olympic Mountain peaks off in the distance. He love staying here at his secluded retreat. The area surrounding the bay was limited for public use, leaving him with only the peaceful and quietness of the moss covered forest that surrounded him. The animals that lived in the serene forest giving him company on occasion.

At the age of 33, he'd already been running Cullen Manufacturing for almost a decade. He thrived on the challenges of running one of the largest distributors of commercial doors and security systems in the Pacific Northwest.

The company has been privately owned by the Cullen family since the late 1940's. Edwin Anthony Cullen, his great-grandfather, started the business by selling doors he crafted in his shed. He then bought out a failing hardware supply store and, with well-timed acquisitions, he was able to venture into supplying products that were manufactured for commercial buildings thus turning the company into the large hardware and manufacturing company it is today.

It wasn't until Edward had taken over, that the company really took off. He was able to negotiate and acquired multi-million deal contracts with big names such as Centurylink Field and Microsoft. His company custom designed and manufactured the doors, frames, and hardware for their buildings. He also endeavored into the security market and sold security systems that were managed by his team of experts.

After concluding his latest meeting, he ran a hand down his beard and sighed. It looks like he'd have to make the two hour drive (including a boat ferry) back to Seattle. Not only was there an important client that needed his attention, his mother and sister had been taking turns calling him weekly to remind him he had a family he hadn't seen in a while; and exactly just how long "a while" actually was.

Finishing the last bit of his coffee, he turned back to the house mentally making a list of what needed to be done to close the cabin until he could return. The place could hardly be called a cabin, it was a two-story, 3000 sq ft, cedar log home situated on the shores of the bay.

A huge family room was situated middle of the house with cathedral ceiling and exposed thick beams. A staircase next to the front entrance with a wrought iron banister led the way to the second floor landing where one could see down to the wide expanse of the family room. The wall that extended the two levels angled steeply from the middle forming a wide upside down V shape, and was made entirely of glass windows allowing nature to flow into the house. The huge windows were split in the middle by a towering river rock fireplace. Glass sliding doors on either side of the fireplace led to the wide deck beyond. Downstairs, the gourmet kitchen and dining area was on one side of the family room, on the other side was the master bedroom and a bathroom. Upstairs had two additional smaller bedrooms and another bathroom.

Needing to get some exercise after the long meetings, he changed into jogging shorts and took off down the shoreline. An hour later, he was back in a sweat drenched tshirt clinging to his rock hard abs. He quickly walked to the bathroom reaching behind his head to take off his shirt and threw it in the corner of the bedroom. Catching a glimpse of himself in the bathroom mirror he tossed his long dark copper hair back from his face and ran a hand down his over-grown beard.

 _I should probably shave this shit_ , he thought. It had been over two months since he'd been back to Seattle. Except for a quick run to the small grocery store 5 miles away he'd had no reason to look presentable to anyone. He decided to keep his beard until he got to the city. His meeting wasn't until Monday and he had the weekend to spend with his family. He chuckled to himself, Emmett and Jasper would get a kick out of seeing him looking this wild. However, the ladies in the family, except Rose, would probably run after him with scissors snapping in the air.

After packing and closing up the cabin he took off in his truck heading up the peninsula to Hwy 104 E toward Kingston. From there he took the ferry toward Edmonds, down Interstate 5 S, and then made his way across the 520 bridge. He had a townhouse in Seattle, but his parents lived in Medina and that was his destination. His mother would kill him if she knew he didn't come see her first thing.

Pulling up to the immaculate craftsman style house, he could see all the lights illuminating from inside casting a welcome feeling inside him. Edward parked in the wide circular driveway and made his way up the stone steps. He opened the front door with his own key calling out to let his presence be known.

"Mom? Dad? Anyone home?"

He heard a metal clank come from the kitchen and a muted string of curses before hearing his mom answered, "Edward? Sweetie, is that you?"

Esme Cullen rounded the corner in the hall and nearly screamed clutching both hands to her heart. "Goodness! Edward? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" She hardly recognized him with all the hair covering his handsome features. With hands on her hips she gave him a scowl before walking to him with her arms wide open.

Laughing, Edward enveloped his mom in a big hug and kissed the top of her head, which only reached to his chin.

"Hi, Mom. I didn't scare you too much, did I? I thought you'd be happy to see me." He said, continuing to laugh.

"I am very happy to see you, my dear boy, but that doesn't mean I can't still box you on the ears for scaring me like that. Why didn't you tell me you were coming back? I would have prepared your favorite."

"Mmm... chicken parmesan?" Esme nodded, beaming at her eldest son. They walked toward the kitchen arm in arm.

"I hadn't planned to come back for a few more weeks, but I have a meeting on Monday. Plus, I figured I'd spend some time with you all this weekend and air out the townhouse before then."

"Oh! Don't worry about that, I had your place cleaned a few weeks ago. A client of mine moved into a townhouse in your area. It's actually just around the corner, a couple blocks away from yours and since I was in the area, I stopped by your place. Speaking of which..." Esme's eyes began to sparkle, "I met a very pretty and sweet young lady..."

Edward rolled his eyes and blocked his mother's attempt at matchmaking. He had no time for relationships. His main focus had been to run the company passed down to him which left him with little time for women or socializing.

"Mom, you know I don't care to date. I don't have the time." He said cutting her off.

She wagged a finger at him, "You'd have time if you make time, Edward! Isabella is a very lovely woman, I think you'll find her very suitable."

"For making babies?" He finished, chuckling at his mom's guilty expression. "You know you have two other children who are very capable of producing offspring for you. I neither have the time nor desire to do so."

"Oh, Sweetie," Esme sighed, slumping her shoulders in defeat since she knew her son hated having this conversation, "you have such a beautiful heart along with that beautiful face, I just hope you'll give someone a chance to see what I see."

"I know you do, Mom. I'm happy where I am now. I have no rush to find someone just to fill a void that I don't have. I want what you and dad have and when it happens it'll happen. Until then..." He gave his mom a comforting smile knowing that she worried about him being alone.

He wasn't lonely nor was he celibate. He simply hadn't met anyone who held any interest for him. He'd had a few relationships in college and afterward, but none of those women lit any sort of spark within him. They just fizzled out and since his focus wasn't on them, they eventually left him. The exception being Victoria Huntington. She had been his last girlfriend five years ago. _The bitch is rotting in jail now along with her scum boyfriend_ , he thought.

Edward had been so blinded by her beauty and the way she could deep throat his cock anytime that he didn't realize she was stealing his company financial profiles to give to James. They were eventually caught and now spending their time in prison getting fucked over and over.

He was wealthy and he was good looking, but he didn't flaunt around his wealth nor his looks. Shit, he'd scared the hell out of his mother. He wasn't blind, he knew women found him handsome and attractive, but they also found his money more attractive. Women noticed him... a lot of them. Some were even brave enough to approach him, but he always turned them down gently.

"Where the hell is everyone?" he asked his mom.

She gave him a frown for swearing and answered, "Your dad should be back from the hospital soon, and the rest are at McCarthy's celebrating Rose's auto shop's six months anniversary."

His sister in-law, Rosalie, was a classic car enthusiast. She may look like a southern belle with her long blond hair, violet eyes, and statuesque poise, but she could probably tear off a man's balls with her bare hands! She had a black belt in karate and taught women's self defense in a program. She also recently opened her own shop restoring classic automobiles.

In addition to running Cullen Mfg, Edward was also an entrepreneur. He invested and was a silent partner in the businesses his family ran. Rose had an auto shop, Alice had a clothing boutique, and Esme had a interior design store.

"I'm going to go catch up with them. I'll see you and dad later." He kissed his mom on the cheek and got back in his truck.

McCarthy's was a usual hangout for Edward and his family. It was close to the hospital his dad worked and a short drive for everyone else. Alice, his sister and the middle child, was three years younger than Edward and married to Jasper. She had a cute little clothing boutique where she sold her designs. Jasper was a history professor at U-Dub.

Emmett was the baby of the family, being six years younger and married to Rosalie. Emmett was a sports trainer and worked with the Seahawks. He was big and good enough to have played professional football, but an early college injury shut that dream out.

He shook his head, thinking about his family, they were a goofy bunch, but they had saved his life. He owed them for taking the claws of Victoria off of him. Without his family, she probably would have ruined everything his great-grandfather and grandfather had worked so hard for. He had been the only one in the family to show an interest in carrying on the legacy of Cullen Mfg.

His mother and sister both owned their own business, but neither wanted the responsibility of running Cullen Mfg. Carlisle, his father, pursued a medical career instead and almost got himself disowned by not following in his father's footstep. Emmett had been too young when Grandfather passed away, and he didn't have a serious bone in his body.

Downtown parking sucked, but he was able to find a spot and walked into the brewery. He pulled off his black beanie running his hands through his hair and looked around for his brothers and sisters. He found them playing darts at the far right side of the room, but wanted to get a beer first so he made his way to the bar, seating himself at the end of the counter.

He placed his back against the wall behind him and turned to look at the crowd as a beer was placed in front of him. Just as he was taking a sip, the front entrance opened and a group of people who obviously worked at the hospital walked in. Some of the nurses and doctors were still in their scrubs. As they started heading toward the bar, the shifting of bodies opened up and he could see a brief glimpse of someone with long brown hair in the midst of the group.

Why he would notice that, he couldn't explain. Probably just something that caught his eyes perhaps. He hadn't been around people much in the past couple of months and it was starting to get crowded with the new group hanging around the bar. He was about to get up and go find his family when he looked up and forgot how to breathe.

 _Fuck. Me._

 _Who the FUCK is that?!_

The brunette beauty was looking up with her head slightly turned to the left seeming to be interested in the decor of the room. Her dark brown hair was long and wavy, framing her small beautiful face then cascading down to the middle of her back. Her skin looked smooth and creamy white in the soft lighting. She was petite and slender, but those heels and the long slim gray pants made her legs look a mile long. She was wearing a dark green sleeveless shirt with a few buttons at the top undone, and he could see the shape of her breasts outlined by the shirt as it was tucked neatly into her pants.

As she slowly turned her head his way, moving her eyes above his head, he saw big brown eyes framed by strong brows with a slight arch, thick curly lashes, high cheek bones, and a fucking kissable mouth.

When she suddenly glanced down to eye level with him, he felt like he'd been punched in the stomach. It felt like his chest was caving in. Those eyes. He could get lost in those pool of liquid chocolate. She broke eye contact with him, but he could see the wash of color that rose up to her face as if she was blushing.

 _Fuck, she's so beautiful._

He was enthralled.

She turned her attention back to the group she came with. With her back to him, he looked at her ass. Round and plump in her slim fitting pants. He wanted to squeeze them and fucking run his fingers up into her massive hair. His jeans were suddenly feeling a bit too tight.

It's been way too long since he'd had a good fuck, he thought. His last one night stand had been over six months ago. He made do with his hands, but as he looked at the alluring vision he found himself thinking he wanted more than just one night with her.

She disappeared into the group and he frowned thinking no woman had ever had that effect on him before. He really needed to get laid. He got up and went to find his siblings, trying to not look for her again.

Emmett was the first to look his way and did a double take, his eyes widening with recognition. He'd just taken a big gulp of beer and sprayed that shit all over the wall and floor. Then he let out the biggest roar of laughter.

"Holy shit! Look who decided to crawl outta the woods! What the FUCK happened to you?" he guffawed.

Three other faces turned his way. Alice squealed, Jasper grimaced being on the receiving end, and Rose cuffed Emmett on the side of the neck

"Be nice," Rosalie admonished, but she couldn't hold back a laugh.

After a round of hugs, kisses, and bro hugs, Edward couldn't help, but turn back to see where the tempting angel was. She was outside on the patio and there was a man with his hand on her elbow. They were talking and she was looking up at him with those gorgeous eyes; he felt a wave of jealously he'd never known before.

Someone that beautiful and sinful must surely belong to someone, he thought. He turned his attention back to his family, fighting the compulsion to keep an eye on her.

They caught up with what's new and razzed Edward about his barbaric look.

"Hey, Edward, you looking for someone or are those doors that enticing?" Jasper snickered, noticing his brother in-law's infatuation with the patio doors.

Edward answered with a raised middle finger not looking at Jasper. Observant fucker, here he thought he was being subtle and all.

"Did you meet someone?" Alice asked excitedly. She looked around the area as if she could pinpoint the source of his fascination. Edward hardly gave any woman a second glance so it was a big deal if he paid attention to a female.

"Dude, you finally getting laid?" Emmett chortled, slapping Edward on the back.

They all knew of Edward's aversion to dating and Emmett always got a kick out of harassing Edward about his lack of a sex life.

"How's spankin' the monkey doing for you?" He continued to taunt, motioning with his hands and crackling; causing everyone else to chip in with their own version of funny saying.

"Polishing the sword."

"Wiggling your walrus."

"Basting the ham."

"Squeeze the cheese."

"Yank the crank."

"Fuck you all," he said glaring at them, but there was no animosity behind it. He knew it was done in good fun. He stood up to go back to the bar for another beer. His head was full of the brunette chick and he couldn't stop thinking about her. It's too bad she was taken.

At the bar, he sat frowning into his beer. It was just as well that the first woman he notices and she's not available. He had a lot on his plate anyway. She looked like the kind of woman a man had to pursue and he couldn't give her all his attention. She deserved someone more than what he could offer... like that prick she was with. He seemed all into her from what he saw earlier.

Someone took the empty seat next to him and he could smell a hint of something tantalizing. He looked to the glass behind the bar and was stunned to see the angel that had bewitched him all night sitting next to him.

 _Where's the fucking prick she was with?_ He wondered. Who the hell would let someone like her out of his sight?

She spoke to him in a sweet and soft voice and all he could think about was grabbing her and taking her somewhere quiet. He felt his jeans tighten again. He could feel the blood rushing to his ears and his chest thumping loudly.

She was saying something about an empty seat and seclusion. Yeah, he'd like to show her where they could find seclusion. His fist tighten around the bottle of beer in his hands. He wanted so badly to reach out and feel if she was as soft as she looked.

Those eyes, those lips. He wanted nothing more at this moment than to find out what those lips tasted like.

She was looking at him with a distracted look and he wanted to know what she was thinking about. Hopefully not the prick she was with. Why the hell is she sitting here anyway?

"You mind me asking what you're thinking so hard about?" He asked, needing to know more about her.

She blushed then quickly stammered out something about an asshole she was trying to avoid who she just ran into. So, the prick was the asshole, huh? He felt like a weight was being lifted off his chest.

"What's there to think about? Just tell the fucker no and move on." He locked gaze with her and wondered what the fuck did the prick do to her. One hand curled into a fist, he wanted to knock the shit out of the fucker for no reason.

His eyes roamed her delicate features, she's so exquisite up close. He felt a buzzing around him. Was she feeling this shit too? He looked a fright and didn't want to scare her away.

Suddenly a high pitch squealed from behind him breaking the daze he was in.

"OH MY GOD, EDWARD!" Alice screeched almost busting his eardrums.

* * *

Bella watched as two tiny arms encircled Wild Man from behind. Someone or some _thing_ was trying to choke him and use his back as a pogo stick.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT I'M SEEING!" The little thing screeched again.

"What the fuck, Alice?" Wild Man aka Edward gruffly asked as he unhooked the arms from around his neck and shrugged the thing off.

Bella, mistakenly thought what she heard was probably a jealous girlfriend, quickly stood up and apologized.

"Hey, look, sorry to have taken your spot. I just needed a place to sit and wasn't trying to pick up your boyfriend or anything. I promise."

She turned to Wild Man, "Ah, thanks for tip, I'll keep that in mind." She felt crestfallen that he was already spoken for. Why wouldn't he be? She'd never have the nerve to flirt with him anyway.

Alice burst out laughing, bending at the waist.

"I'm not his girlfriend," she made a face, "I'm his sister and YOU have made me very happy!"

 _Oh, his sister._ She didn't understand why she felt... relieved?

"Me?" Bella asked, the confusion apparent on her face. What the heck had she done?

"Alice! Get a hold of yourself and go back to Jasper." Wild Man cut her off before she could answer.

"I will, Edward, I just came over to see if you and your lady friend would like to join us for dinner? The place is getting too crowded. We're going to head out for some sushi."

Alice was looking at Bella, scrutinizing her, as if she was plotting something.

She looked from Alice to Wild Man. Alice thought they were together? She'd have to remedy that.

"You're quite mistaken. I'm not his lady friend. I really just grabbed an empty seat and we started talking."

Bella made a move to leave, but Alice blocked her path.

"Hi, I'm Alice!" she reached out her hand with a perky smile.

Hmm... thought Bella, how can they be related? Alice was a like a hyped up chihuahua while Wild Man looked like he was going to eat her.

Bella accepted Alice's hand and found herself being pulled into a tight hug. Goodness, she's strong!

"Hi, Alice... I'm Bella," she muffled into Alice's hair. She patted Alice on the back and straighten up.

Alice was a tiny thing standing at around 5'4... and she had heels on. She had dark brown hair with auburn highlights that was shoulder length and cut into long layers. It was parted on one side and styled to go over her eyes to the other side. She was dressed in dark skinny jeans, a cute off-the-shoulder top, and super high chunky heels.

Alice regarded her with a huge smile on her face, "Bella is a beautiful name and fits you perfectly! It's so nice to meet you and I like you already! We're going to be great friends, I just know it!"

She points to Wild Man.

"This is my brother, Edward, and don't let his grumpy ass scare you."

Edward glared at Alice, but that didn't shut her up nor intimidated her. She was used to his grumpiness.

" _Oh, Edward_ ," thought Alice, " _it's been years since you looked at woman like that, please don't scare her away_."

"Hi, Edward," Bella said with shy smile. She was still referring to him as Wild Man in her head and the name Edward seemed so... civilized.

Being too close to Wild Man, who now had a name, made her even more flustered.

"Well, it's been great meeting you two, but I think I'll..." Bella wasn't able to finish her sentence.

"Wait! You can't leave yet! You're coming to dinner with us. I insist. You're not here with anyone are you?" exclaimed Alice.

Bella shook her head to say no. Did anyone get to finish a sentence with Alice around?

"Alice! Leave her alone." Wild Man interjected before Alice could get another mouthful in.

"She doesn't know when she's being a big pain in the _ass_ ," he gave Alice a pointed look.

Alice harrumphed while stomping on one foot.

"I am not!"

"Come on, Bella," Alice said tugging on her arm.

"Please come with us. We don't have bring _him_ along. You're not here with anyone and the sushi place is right around the corner."

Bella quickly thought to herself, Alice was super friendly. And Edward, albeit their brief moment before Alice interrupted, had been quite intense. She wanted to know more about him. She could still feel the burning of Edward's gaze on her face.

Plus, she'd have an excuse to leave without Riley hunting her down. _Maybe_ he's forgotten about her already.

"Okay, Alice, I was about to head out anyway and sushi sounds great."

Alice started her pogo routine again, only this time she started clapping too.

"Yay! Come on, I'll introduce you to Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett."

Alice wasted no time and dragged Bella toward a corner where three other people were chatting.

Bella tried to look back to see where Wild Man was, but he had been swallowed up by the crowd.

She felt a bit of disappointment and hoped that he would join them. She couldn't understand why she was so fascinated with Wild Man. They'd barely spoken.

As Alice stopped at the table, three curious but friendly faces turned to Bella. She recognized the giant and statuesque blond from earlier in the evening. He was the goofball that got cuffed on the head by the blond woman.

"This is Jasper. My love, my life, my husband," Alice said, throwing her arms around him from behind his chair and quickly kissing him on the cheek.

Jasper stood up to shake hands with Bella. He was quite tall, slim, and had slightly long wavy golden hair that reached his chin. She instantly thought of Garrett and his long hair because it reminded her so much of him.

"How do you do, ma'am?" Jasper asked with a bit of a Texan drawl.

"Jasper hasn't been in Texas in over a decade, but he can't lose his accent. And I love it!" Alice spoke up.

Bella looked at the other two people who were still waiting to be introduced.

"Hello, I'm Rosalie and this here big oaf is Emmett," the beautiful blond said.

Emmett immediately stood up with a big silly grin on his face and grabbed Bella's arms pulling her into a tight squeeze.

"Hi, Bella! Are you the one making our Eddie all emo and shit sulking in the corner?"

They all chuckled.

Bella bit her lips and blushed, hoping that was the case, but too shy to voice her agreement.

"Let's get going if we're going to find a table," Alice said shuffling everyone out.

Bella glanced at that pool table area. Riley was standing with his group of friends talking with his back to her. Edward was nowhere to be seen and she again felt a sense of disappointment.

As she passed Riley, he turned and saw Bella making her way out. He took a step toward her, but stopped when he saw a man with a ferocious scowl on his face aimed at him. The tough looking guy stood behind Bella as if blocking her from his sight. The group turned around the corner and disappeared.

 _Game on_ , Riley muttered to himself.

Seeing Bella all grown up looking sexy and confident had hit Riley hard. He never thought he'd run into Bella again. He left Forks knowing she would be better off without him. She was so young and he needed to straighten his life out. He'd gotten his college degree and with life moving on, he found himself thinking less and less of Bella.

Now that she was back in Seattle and living in the same city as him, well, he was going to pursue her. Hard. They were young back then, on the brink of falling in love and he was going to make her fall in love with him all over again.

* * *

 **AN: I don't have a set schedule of when I'll post the next chapter. I'm trying to write as much as I can so I can post quickly, but haven't been able to with the little time I have to spend on my writing. I appreciate your patience and reading my story! Please review and let me know what you think so far. Thank you!**

 **I love reading other works of fanfics. There are some awesome writers in here!**

 **Rec: s/11983810/1/Jacob-and-Renesmee-Night-and-Day-Twilight-Saga**

 **(It's a Jacob and Renesmee story for the Jacob luvers)**


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm back with another chapter already! The responses have been overwhelming! Thank you so much!_

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Early the next morning, Bella rolled over in her bed and snuggled deeper into her warm white comforter. She could hear the light splattering of rain against her wide bedroom window and knew it would be the perfect day to just lay in bed. The thought of going out in this rain made her shiver and pull the comforter even closer.

The events of last night tumbled through her head waking her up instantly. The first image that popped into her head was Edward's face. He had been quiet on the way to the restaurant, but left suddenly, saying he had a meeting to prepare for and left without so much as a goodbye to her.

As they were leaving the pub last night, she could sense someone coming up close behind her. Without looking, she knew immediately it was Edward by the goose bumps forming along her arms and felt the hair at the back of her neck rising. What was it about Wild Man that drew her to him, she wondered?

Her thoughts traveled to the new friends she made last night. She genuinely liked each one of them. Alice being the first one to come to mind, who could forget that woman? Or maybe Alice wouldn't let you forget about her, Bella smiled to herself. She bet there was never a dull moment with Alice around.

When Alice found out that Bella was an implant to Seattle, she started talking non-stop. She told Bella about the different neighborhoods, what areas to avoid, which shopping districts had the best deals on this and that, which turned the topic to restaurants and food choices and so on.

Bella remembered coming to Seattle a few times in her youth, not for shopping or pleasure though. Charlie only took her when Mrs. Cope, their next door neighbor, wasn't able to keep Bella when Charlie had to come to the city on business. She spent those hours in offices or hard chairs in hallways reading and waiting until Charlie was finished.

She let Alice talk on and on, but she was acutely aware of Edward walking behind them keeping silent. When they were seated in the tiny sushi restaurant, a booth being the only table available, she found herself seated between Alice and Rose on one side while their husbands sat across from them. Since Emmett was such a big guy and took up most of the space, Edward was left with a chair in the aisle facing the table.

The guys were making conversation amongst themselves and Bella had been hoping that she would get to know more about Wild Man. From her peripheral vision, she was aware of Edward's glances and every movement he made. Gah! She had to get a hold of herself or she'd embarrass herself by being so obvious! She turned to Rose.

She was at first intimidated by Rose. She was tall, nearly as tall as the guys and drop dead gorgeous, which made Bella feel like a little shrimp standing next to her. When she asked Rose what she did for a living, to stop Alice from hogging the conversation, she found that Rose was actually very nice and engaging. She wasn't as talkative as Alice, but then again... who was? She was surprise to find out Rose was such a fan of classic cars and owned her own auto shop.

She made a remark that Rose was unlike anything she'd imagined a mechanic to be. Then quickly apologize for it sounding so rude. Rose just laughed.

"Oh, that's ok! I get that all the time. It doesn't bother me. I like working on cars, but I'm not a mechanic. I have guys that do all the work in the auto shop and I provide a clean and safe waiting area for my customers. What I actual do is look for classic or vintage cars that I can take my time restoring. It's a long process that I enjoy doing. The other stuff just pays for my hobby. And by the way, just call me Rose."

Just as the waitress arrived to take their order, Edward stood up scraping the chair against the floor and ran a hand through his messy strands making it stand on ends.

"You guys enjoy your dinner. I have some stuff I need to take care of before my presentation. I'll check in with you guys tomorrow."

"But..." Alice wasn't able to finish before he turned and quickly walked out the door.

Alice huffed as she narrowed her eyes and puckered her lips as if she'd eaten a sour grape.

Bella tried not to let Edward's sudden departure ruin her evening. She didn't know him and he probably had someone else to go see instead of hanging out with his siblings and her. Oh well... she thought feeling a pang of disappointment again and took a drink of water to swallow the lump that had suddenly appeared in her throat.

As dinner progressed, she found herself really enjoying her new company. They talked and laughed like old friends. She found out that Jasper was a history buff, especially the Civil War era, and taught History at U-Dub. He and Alice travelled around to watch different groups display the Civil War reenactments. Emmett was an athletic trainer assistant/physical therapist with the Seattle Seahawks and he was also a wisecrack full of energy. He and Alice certainly had that in common.

They asked Bella about herself and when she mentioned Africa, that pretty much took up the evening as they bombarded her with questions about her time there and the stories she had to share.

Dinner ended with hugs from Alice and Rose and a promise to get together for lunch before the weekend was over.

Bella stumbled out of bed and stretched as she made her way to the bathroom. Today was the first Saturday of volunteering at one of the homeless shelters. She'd done that most Saturday mornings during her time in North Carolina and truly enjoyed helping to make a difference.

Dressed in a pair of skinny jeans with a simple white top, she threw on an army green light jacket, her black chucks, and grabbed an umbrella on her way out. There was a tiny mudroom next to the kitchen where it housed a sink and her washer/dryer. The exterior door led to a built-in one car garage in the back of her townhouse. She got into her black mini cooper and backed out into the alley way that ran between the townhomes.

She was pulling out of her neighborhood when a truck passed her and she could have sworn the driver had a mess of facial hair and was wearing a beanie. However, whoever it was had been driving pretty fast and she couldn't get a good look. Ugh! She needed to stop thinking about Wild Man... she was seeing him everywhere now! She gave herself a stern talking to.

 _He is NOT interested in you, Bella! Otherwise he wouldn't have ran out of the restaurant like his ass was on fire. He would have stayed and shown some interest!_

Unbeknownst to either of them, they had just passed each other while thinking of the other person. Edward had had a sleepless night. He knew it had been a shitty thing to do, leaving like that, but a man can only handle so much! Bella had been walking in front of him and all he wanted to do was watch her tight ass wiggle from side to side.

Not only that, but she was genuinely interested in Alice's yapping and yammering about nothing! Lord, that woman could talk! Her sincerity, her smiles, her laughter, biting her lips, everything about her... she drove him to distraction.

He couldn't even remember what Jasper was talking to him about. Then to top everything off, she'd turned to Rose flipping her hair out of her face and her sweet scent just intoxicated him. He couldn't take it anymore, his dick was about to fight his way out of his jeans and attack her.

He'd made a lame excuse and hightailed it out of there. He drove around for awhile not caring where he went, when he got tired he drove to his townhouse and dropped in bed where he fantasized about her all night.

This morning, he'd woken up with a fucking tent pole because of those dreams. He wanted her, he admitted that, but he did NOT do girlfriends! He couldn't see himself bringing her flowers or writing her songs and poetry. What the fuck... who still does that shit?

First of all, he really didn't have the time to devote to being a boyfriend... he grimaced at the word. He wasn't a fucking boy. He'd been putting off making his trips to the different sites that housed the manufacturing plants. Cullen Mfg had three locations in Washington and he toured the place with the plant managers every quarter to make sure everything was running smoothly and efficiently. Plus, he was busy as hell with client meetings, budget meetings, monthly meetings, security meetings... the list went on and on.

Secondly, he was just so used to being by himself. He would be the worst boyfriend (grimace again) ever. He'd forget to call or show up to dinner. He'd forget birthdays and anniversaries and holidays. Bella was too sweet for him to treat like shit and he didn't want to. She really deserved someone who could be devoted to her.

The object is his desire was currently pulling up to the family center in downtown Seattle. The brick building provided 24x7 shelter to homeless individuals and families. There was also multiple different organizations on-site to provide their services to increase accessibility and reduce travel time for the homelessness.

Bella stepped inside the office building and introduced herself to the volunteer coordinator. She'd already sent in her volunteer application and was now getting a tour of the place and meeting with the physician that she would assist.

As they came upon a room full of women who looked like they were taking some sort of exercise class, she thought she heard a familiar voice.

"...and remember, your goal is not to stay and fight, but to divert and get away as quickly as possible. Any questions?"

A few hands went up and Bella watched as Rose patiently answered the women's questions. She was pleasantly surprised to find Rose teaching what seem to be a self defense class for women. Her respect for Rose went up a few more notches.

Rose looked up and smiled brightly at Bella and the volunteer coordinator. "Alright then, if there are no more questions, I'll see you all of you next week!"

After a round of applause and thank yous, everyone broke up chatting and Rose walked over to Bella and gave her a hug in greeting.

"Hi Bella! What a surprise! I didn't know you were a volunteer here, I haven't seen you around before."

Bella took a few steps back but kept the grin on her face, "Actually, I just started today. Erin," she nodded at the volunteer coordinator, "was just giving me a tour of the place and telling me what services were being offered here."

The two greeted each other in acknowledgement, "Erin does a great job in finding the best resources and volunteers for us. We couldn't do without her," Rose complimented flashing a smile at Erin.

Erin replied, "Bella will be working with Dr. Lee and we could definitely use her help. Dr. Lee said she was extending her hours more than usual because she was trying to fit in all her patients without turning anyone away. With Bella, the families won't have such a long wait time before being seen."

They talked some more about the shelter and services before Erin excused herself to go see to other duties. Rose turned to Bella and asked if she had had lunch yet. They went to go sign themselves out and Bella spoke with Dr. Lee about a few things before they left the building.

Rose told Bella about a great little deli shop down the road and they agreed to have lunch there. The pair spoke about the shelter and their volunteer experiences as they seated themselves. After a few moments of eating quietly Rose asked, "You've just recently moved to the city, right? Are you seeing anyone if I may ask?"

"Yes, no, and yes." Bella jokingly replied. "Seattle is so diverse and although I grew up only three hours away, I never had a reason to come here. Anything we needed that we couldn't find in Forks we were able to find in Port Angeles. I'm not seeing anyone at the moment, but I did run into an old boyfriend last night at the pub."

She hadn't given much thought to Riley after meeting Wild Man, Edward just seemed to have eclipsed Riley altogether. She wanted to ask Rose about her brother in-law, but she didn't want to seem too eager. She didn't have a lot of girlfriends and Rose seemed like she could become a really good friend to have. She was a good listener and she didn't pry into Bella's business like Alice would have.

They spoke for a few more minutes about where they each grew up and their families. Rose and Emmett met at college during their senior year and had been married a little over two years. Rose had been the reluctant one to walk down the aisle.

As Rose talked about her and Emmett getting together, she mentioned Edward a few times and Bella's ears would perk up hoping for more information. Curiosity finally got the best of her.

"Rose, could you tell me a little bit about Edward? I mean, why does he seem so intense all the time?"

Rose gave her a knowing look, but kept her opinion to herself.

"Edward's actually a great person, he just has a lot of responsibilities on his shoulders. He thinks it's his job to take care of everyone being that he's the oldest child. He likes to be alone a lot and spends as much time as possible at his cabin. Don't let him intimidate you."

Bella let that info sink in for a moment before asking, "How old he is?"

"Edward is the oldest at 33, Alice is 30, and Emmett and I are the same age 27."

Oh wow, Bella didn't realize that Edward was that much older. No wonder he didn't find her interesting, he probably liked his women older and more experienced.

"How old are you, Bella? You look young but seem so mature."

"I just turned 26 last month in September. I guess I've always just had to act more mature since it was only my dad and I. He worked all the time and I practically had to raise myself."

Rose looked at Bella sitting across from her. Bella was so confident when she spoke about her work and what she loved to do, but she also seem quite innocent to Rose. She blushed like a school girl asking about Edward.

Edward had spent the morning at his office going over some plans Aro Volturi had requested changes for. Aro's budget and his change requests wasn't going to add up and Edward didn't want to lose his bid on the project. This was a 3 million dollar deal . If he couldn't find a solution, Aro was going to pull out and go with the another supplier.

Here he was on a Saturday afternoon with his best engineers and project managers trying to find a workable solution, but his thoughts kept drifting to Bella. He needed to focus and couldn't afford the distraction. He needed to come up with a solution by Monday.

He resolved to put Bella out of his mind for good. This is why he didn't date and this is why he didn't do girlfriends. He had more important things to worry about than get distracted by a great pair of legs.

* * *

 **AN: This is a short chapter, but I realized that my chapters have been a little too long. :) I'm going to keep my chapters shorter from now on. I honestly don't know when to stop writing! Haha! When the words flow, they just keep flowing out.**

 **Thank you for the reviews and new followers! It really motivates me to keep writing and I'm already writing the next few chapters!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

That evening found Bella in the hospital consulting with the nurses. This was her weekend to be on-call and her pager had gone off as she was finishing lunch with Rose. A new case had been brought in and she had spent the last 4 hours assisting in the surgery. She was standing at the nurse's station doing some charting, when someone stepped beside her to ask for a patient's file.

Bella looked over and saw it was Dr. Cullen. They greeted each other and Bella still couldn't get over how handsome the older gentleman was. Since she'd started working here, she had rarely seen Dr. Cullen around and then found out that Dr. Cullen not only was the chief or head of pediatrics, but he was also a professor of pediatrics at U-Dub School of Medicine. Bella again thought that any children of Dr. Cullen must have hit the gene lottery... in both looks and brains.

"Ms. Swan, how are you doing this evening? On call, I see?"

"Good evening, Dr. Cullen. Yes, it's my weekend to hold the pager. Dr. Stephenson and I just finished surgery with the abdominal laceration case of the 16 year old."

They spoke for a few minutes with Bella briefing Dr. Cullen. Dr. Cullen liked knowing what was going on in his department and be briefed about all surgical cases.

"Looks like you could use a break right about now. I'm headed down to the cafeteria for some coffee, would you like to join me?"

They headed down to the cafeteria together with Dr. Cullen and Bella discussing more cases that Bella was involved in. They sat at a table with coffees in their hands. Bella was a bit nervous having coffee with Dr. Cullen. This was _the_ Dr. Carlisle Cullen... he's written a ton of medical articles and has been _published_ in several medical journals. Articles and journals that Bella had read and studied. She was in awe.

"So my wife mentioned having met you several weeks ago when you visited her store, I apologize I haven't had the chance to talk to you before this. Esme made me promise that I would personally welcome you to Harborview. I hope you like what you're doing here and the people you've been working with." Dr. Cullen took a sip of his coffee, glancing at her.

Bella smiled at the mention of Esme. "Esme is such a wonderful lady, she did a really good job with the interior design in my townhouse. I love working here and please don't apologize, I think your work load may just be a tab bit more than mine."

They chatted for a few more minutes then finished their coffee and said goodbye.

Suddenly her iMessage notifications were going beserk alerting Bella that she had new messages. She looked at the cell phone and saw that Alice was sending her messages. Stunned, Bella smiled and shook her head. Alice's personality came through even when she wasn't here in person.

Alice had been busy at her shop and had just closed for the night. She wanted to know where Bella was so they could get together.

Bella texted back that she had been called to work and she still had a few more things to do before leaving, but she would be available to have brunch the next day. Alice texted back, now with Rose included, and they made plans to meet tomorrow afternoon.

Sunday morning was Bella's lazy morning, she could actually sleep in past 8AM and she took full advantage of it. Her phone was already popping up with messages from Alice to remind her of their brunch date. Bella looked at the time, it was already past 10 in the morning. She threw her phone onto the floor and stretched, yawning loudly.

She met the ladies at a bistro by Pike's Place. Alice threw her arms around Bella as if they were long lost friends.

"Bella! Rose was just telling me that you two volunteer together at Maddie's Place." Referring to the shelter. "That's so wonderful of you. My mom and I help out when we can, but Saturdays are the busiest time for us at the store."

She greeted Rose and they all took a seat outside, it was a bit overcast, but the sun was trying to peak through the clouds and they wanted to make the most of it.

Alice was telling Bella about her little boutique and designs when someone cleared his throat behind Bella. Rose and Alice both looked up with forks halfway to their mouths.

Bella placed her fork down and turned around. Riley Biers was standing behind her.

He smiled at her, but his eyes were subdued. "Hi Bella, we seem to be turning up at the same place lately. Uh, do you have a moment? Could I steal you away for a sec?"

He glanced at Rose and Alice, silently asking for permission.

Bella made the introductions and then excused herself. Riley motioned for her to go ahead of him and she led them toward a quiet corner.

"Bella, somehow I felt like you were trying to avoid me the other night and I just wanted to apologize if I came on too strong. Honestly, I was just so surprised to see you after all this time. I haven't stopped thinking about you since."

"Riley..." Bella began, she didn't know what to say to Riley. Moments like now, as she looked into his eyes, she felt a heaviness in her heart. Once upon a time she thought she was in love with him.

He still looked the same, just a bit older, his jaw had chiseled out.. his chest broaden, but he still had his boyish good looks. His light brown hair was shorter, cropped close on the side and back and left full on top which he styled.

Riley cut in hearing her hesitation, "That guy from the other night, the one with the beard and long hair, are you with him?"

Bella shook her head thinking of Edward, "No, I'm not with him. He's... just someone I met that night."

Riley smiled with relief, "Well, I don't want to take your time away from your friends, but would you consider having lunch or dinner with me sometime this week? Just as friends." He quickly amended. "I'm curious to know what you've been up to."

She cast a quick glance at Rose and Alice... who, upon seeing her, turned quickly acting like they hadn't been spying on them all this time.

So what if Rose and Alice are related to Edward? He hasn't shown any interest in her, he hardly talked to her. She was also sure that they had no clue she'd been obsessing about Edward since she met him. All this obsession was just on her part and she needed to stop it.

Bella glanced up at Riley and smiled, "Okay, yes, I would love to."

Riley watched her look up at him through her lashes. His smile growing wider. Bella Swan, back in his life after all this time. He had his life straighten out now, no dark clouds looming over his head, he wanted to give her all that he couldn't when he was younger.

They traded numbers, he making sure that she had his as well and said he'd be in touch about when would be a good time for her.

Before he left, he touched her by the arm to keep her from turning away. "Bella, it really is good to see you again."

She smiled without saying anything and he let her go.

Bella sat down back at her table acting as if that just hadn't happened and picked up her glass of water.

Rose and Alice were still staring at her. Alice with her eyes wide open and her mouth in an O and Rose was smiling cheek to cheek.

"Who was that?" Alice demanded thumbing in the direction Riley had disappeared.

"It appears Bella has an admirer," Rose teased picking up her fork again. Leave it to Rose to not ask any questions. Bella sent Rose a silent thank you.

"Riley's just an old friend. He's from Forks," Bella answered not looking at Alice. She resumed eating. They'd only just met the day before and she didn't think she had to ask Alice's permission to date.

Alice looked like she wanted to grill Bella more about Riley, but Rose came to the rescue again and changed the subject. Riley didn't come up again in their conversations.

Later that evening, Bella was brushing up on some reading when she received a text from Riley asking if tomorrow was too soon to have lunch? Riley worked in a downtown office, and if he remember correctly, Bella had said she worked at the hospital so he could only assume it was Harborview.

She texted back that tomorrow would be great and suggested a place they could meet.

 _Sweet dreams, Bella. Can't wait for tomorrow._

She held the cell phone to her chest after reading Riley's last message.

She questioned herself again if seeing Riley was a good idea. Their lives were so different now, this wasn't Forks, was she willing to go there again with Riley? Sure they had been friends when they were younger, but they had also been boyfriend/girlfriend and shared some intimate moments. They had history, was she willing to dive back into that?

As she pondered back and forth her cell phone rang making her jump. There was no number on displayed. She wasn't expecting anyone to call... was Riley calling her to say goodnight?

"Hello?" Bella answered. She was expecting to hear Riley's voice, but got the surprise of her life when she heard the voice on the other end.

"Hello, have I reached Bella Swan? This is Garrett."

* * *

 **AN: Well, Bella has met all the family members, but I don't think she's connected the dots yet. No Edward in this chapter, sorry. He's busy atm.  
**

 **These last two chapters were written quickly and I posted them as soon as I could since I'm not sure when I'll get back to the story. I really appreciate everyone's reviews and taking the time to read my story.**

 **I know I use a lot of exclamation points, but that's probably because I'm a "shouty" person. LOL. When you have 5 kids (all still in the house) you get that way and it probably translated into my writing. However, I think I'm using them just enough to show emotions that needed to be more pronounced. I'm not sure how I would be able to convey their emotions otherwise. I don't know, what do you think? Anyway, if this is too much exclamation point already, just wait until the citrus-y parts! LOL. Edward, has a lot of pent up frustration... ;D**

 **Thank you to SunflowerFran for the rec on her FB page. I'm tickled pink!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Garret Damon? In Kenya?" Bella sat up straighter, her smile growing wider.

"There's only one Garrett, babe. How ya doing? You missing me yet?" Garrett was a flirt. It didn't matter how young or old, he was always easy going with everyone.

Bella laughed, "I'm doing great... it's good to hear your voice, are you back in the states?"

Hearing Garret's voice brought a rush of warm comfort and familiarity. They had kept in touch since her homecoming but only a few emails here and there to let him know she had made it back home. She didn't realize how much she had missed him until hearing his voice.

"Nah, babe. Not yet. That's why I'm calling. We're expecting more volunteers in a couple of days and two are doctors. They'll be replacing me. I should be back in California by the end of this week. Thought I'd come up to see you before I get settled down. Can you make time?"

"Absolutely! I have missed you... how are things there?"

Two hours later and they've spoken of what's happened since she left, the people she had worked with, and the general well being of everyone.

"I better let you go, Garrett. This call must be so expensive. I'm sorry I didn't realize how long we've been talking."

"It's all good, I'm using Skype. I'll get in touch when I get back."

They ended the call shortly and Bella hummed as she got ready for bed with thought of Garrett and Kenya occupying her mind.

Bella walked into work the next morning with last night's conversation still lingering. Angela was waiting at the nurses station; her lips pressed closed but in a wide smile. Beside her on the raised counter was a giant bouquet of violet roses. The opened blooms nestled in green foliage with little white daisies artfully arranged.

"Morning, Bella," Angela sing-songed. "These just came addressed to you. There's a card."

Bella had stopped in her track eyeing the beautiful arrangement. No one, except Charlie, had ever given her flowers before and he didn't count.

She slowly stepped up to retrieve the tiny white envelope and quickly pulled out the card.

 _Purple has always been your favorite color and I should have given you more daisies for those brownies. Lunch can't get here fast enough._

 _Love,_

 _Riley_

Color washed up her face as she bit her lips and Angela snickered, "Wow, is this the guy from the pub? These flowers are gorgeous!"

Bella nodded still in a bit of disbelief, the bouquet really was gorgeous and Riley went through all this for her? She inhaled the sweet scent from one of the purple blooms tucking the card in her pocket.

"Well, he's a keeper if he's this romantic." Angela said touching one of the roses.

"Thanks, Angela. I'm just going to keep these here for now."

Bella turned to go into the doctors lounge but Angela stopped her.

"Bella, about Friday night, I'm sorry if I was a bit drunk and said anything stupid. Thanks for watching out for me."

"No problem, Angela. I'm glad you were having fun and Lauren was there to take you home." She had rounds to make and quickly got to work.

The ostentatious bouquet became a center of attention and drew a constant flow of remarks and compliments until Bella rolled her eyes and hid them in the lounge. How was she going to take that humongous thing home?

At 12:30 lunchtime, Bella sent a quick text to Riley that she was on her way and would see him soon.

Riley was already seated waiting for her when she walked into the busy restaurant. His smile was big as he stood when she approached.

"Hi, you look wonderful. Thank you for accepting my lunch request." He pulled out her chair and waited until she was seated before seating himself again.

He was wearing a casual dark blue suit that was slim and fitted him well. He didn't have on a tie and had the top button undone.

"Hi, Riley. I should be the one thanking you for that amazing bouquet. It was unexpected and a lovely way to start a Monday. I can't believe you remember the daisy." How could he have remembered such a tiny little detail?

"I remember a lot, Bella," Riley said with a soft smile, looking into her eyes, then he laughed softly, "You were so funny and cute that day and I was so tired I didn't realize I had opened the door practically naked. Your expression and the blush that exploded on your face is something I still remember."

"You took off before I could say anything so I had to repay your kindness," he continued.

A waitress interrupted them and they placed their orders. They were silent for a moment before Bella spoke up, "So what is it that you do in downtown? You're all dressed up in a suit, which looks great on you, by the way."

"Thanks," he said looking pleased as he looked down at his jacket.

"I'm an actuary and work at the bank, it's not a fun nor exciting job but I've always been good with numbers. I work from home twice a week and required at the office the rest."

"So what are you doing now and where have you been living if you've only recently moved back to Washington?" Riley asked.

Bella told him about where she'd been after graduating high school and what she'd done since. Their lunch arrived and they continued to ask questions about each other.

Riley and his family had moved to Texas where he'd completed college, and stayed around Fort Worth for a while until his mom remarried. He lingered to make sure she was happy and then felt it was time to move on as well, he came back to Washington because he missed the area.

What he didn't tell Bella was that he'd actually broken up with his long-time girlfriend he'd met during college. They had lived together for years. She hadn't been faithful and when he found out, he needed to move away as far as possible. Coming back to Washington only made sense.

He'd been dating casually here and there since then until he saw Bella. It was like going back in time, only this time, they were older... it seemed like the playing field had leveled out, he didn't have to worry about her being underage or curfews or feel the weight of responsibility on his shoulders.

"Bella, you're an amazing person. You've traveled and been places that only a few are brave enough to go, done things that only a generous and selfless person could do. You've always been that way, you know that? Always thinking of others and helping out when needed." He pushed his plate away and regarded her with serious eyes.

"I want to get to know you again, would that be possible?"

Bella played with the food on her plate, she was still pondering her question from last night before Garrett called. She needed more time to consider if this was a wise decision. Until then it wouldn't hurt to have Riley as a friend.

She placed her fork down, "I think that would be possible, but to be frank, I'm not sure if taking up where we left off is a good idea. It's great to see you again and learn that you've been doing well for yourself, but I don't think I'm ready for more than being old friends."

A look of disappointment crossed his features, but he still smiled at her. "I'll take that. I don't think it's a good idea to pick up where we left off either. Our lives have changed and we are different people." A small mischievous look appeared,"Ms. Swan, may I have the pleasure of your company again?"

Bella laughed lightly, glad that the heavy conversation was over. "You may, Mr. Biers."

She looked at her watch and reached for her purse, "I really should get back to work, I usually don't step out for lunch." She took some money out, but a hand covered hers.

"Allow me please, Bella." She smiled her thanks and got up. In the far corner of the restaurant, she saw the back of a man with copper colored hair. He was wearing a suit jacket that showed off his broad shoulders. She immediately thought of Edward, how strange that the man had the same color hair as Edward?

He was sitting with other sharply dressed suits and what looked to be a business lunch. The man did not have Edward's long hair and looked like some business executive.

Her thoughts were quickly cast aside as Riley walked her to the entrance. The hospital was only a couple blocks across the street and Riley insisted on walking her there.

As they passed the glass windows of the restaurant, Edward turned his head to speak to the person beside him. He stopped in the middle of his sentence and watched with steely eyes as Bella, with a smile on her face, strode along the sidewalk with the same prick she had been avoiding. His jaw tighten, but he maintained his coolness and got back to business.

* * *

 **AN: Oooo, I wonder what Edward's thinking? He will be coming up next chapter.**

 **I made up Garrett's surname. I couldn't find anywhere in "Twi-clopedia" that mentioned his last name. He's a nomadic vampire so I had a bright idea and used the word "nomad" and turned it around to "damon". I'm probably not the first to do that, but I didn't want to spend the time going through thousands of twi-fics to give someone credit. I'll just keep it. :P**

 **Thank you for the warm responses, reviews, and followers. Even if you are lurking or lurked and decided it's not your thing... thanks as well.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Wild Man has been MIA, let's find out what he's been up to..._

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

"Mr. Volturi, I've taken your concerns into careful consideration. My team and I spent all of Saturday going through the RFIs from the architects and other specifications. However, the change order exceeds the allowance written out in the contract and any substantial changes beyond that will incur additional charges," Edward said in a calm, but controlled voice, as he indicated to the spreadsheets in front of everyone.

Since this morning, he and his team had been in a meeting with Aro Volturi and his people going over the terms of their contract and discussing possible solutions. He didn't want to lose Aro as a potential long term client. Aro Volturi may be an unpleasant fellow, but Edward had done his job and researched his client. Aro was the owner of Volturi Management; he owned several commercial real estates throughout the Seattle area which he leased to small businesses. The properties included office buildings to little strip malls. Most of the properties were older buildings and Aro had in mind to remodel most of them so he could either sell them or raise his rental fees. Cullen Mfg had the contract for one of the large downtown building and Edward saw the opportunity to work with Aro in the future on other projects.

"Mr. Volturi, let's break for lunch shall we? I want to hear more about your ideas." Edward had a good head for business, he listened to his customers' wants and needs so he could better understand what his clients were really after. This eliminated tension, misunderstanding, and he could provide a better solution. The group arrived at a busy, but upscale restaurant and was led to a wide round table in the corner.

He ran a hand through his hair, already feeling the long day, only to realize he'd gotten it cut Saturday evening. After his team had concluded their meeting, one of his engineer, Jason Jenks, made a joking reference to Edward about scaring Mr. Volturi away with his looks. He had great rapport with his employees and it wasn't unusual that they were candid with him, he may be the owner, but it was his employees that made the company.

Edward had grown partial to his long hair, most of the time he went about with his rugged looks and shaggy beard, but he needed to appear professional for the meeting. He called his usual men's only salon and was able to get an appointment that evening. He'd gotten it cut and a shave as well. When he'd arrive at his parent's house on Sunday with his clean cut look, his mom had patted his cheek and nodded her approval.

Aro was entertaining them with stories, and bored, Edward turned to his left saying something to Jenks. Hair fluttering in the wind caught his attention and he looked toward the windows, his words stilled and he felt a wave of anger wash over him.

 _What the hell is she still doing with that fucking prick? That entire act about avoiding the asshole and here she is, strolling down the sidewalk with him smiling as if she was having the best time of her life. What the fuck?_

He kept his anger in check and turned his attention back to Jenks. He sat there listening to Aro and everyone else engaging in their meal and conversation. He smiled and made appropriate comments, but his thoughts kept going back to Bella again and again.

* * *

He'd decided to put her out of his mind for good, but that had done crap for him, she had invaded his thoughts all of Saturday night while he was nursing a beer alone in his house. His brothers were occupied; Emmett busy at the sports facility and Jasper had taken Alice out. He sat there wondering what Bella was up to on a Saturday night, no doubt with some guy. She was pretty and sexy, why wouldn't she be out with someone?

Late Sunday morning, he arrived at his parent's house. He could hear his mom in the kitchen and found his dad in the den reading through some medical literature with ESPN playing on the television in the background.

"Son," Carlisle smiled in greeting, as he placed the magazine down and stood up extending his hand. Edward shook his dad's hand then pulled him into a tight hug. He hadn't seen his father since he'd been back.

"Hi, Dad. It's good to see you. How are you?"

"As well as I can be. Still busy at the hospital and giving lectures at school. You doing okay, son?"

He nodded then turned as Esme walked in with an apron wrapped around her waist looking like some classic 50's housewife.

"Morning, Mom." He kissed her cheek.

"Edward, I thought I heard you come in." She gave him a hug then pulled back a bit and surveyed her son's new look. He sure had been handsome as a kid and even more handsome now. She felt her chest swell with pride. Nodding, she patted his cheek, her approval shining in her eyes.

"You clean up good, sweetie. I made your favorite today. Brunch should be ready soon."

The men followed her into the kitchen. "Is it just us today or are we waiting for the others?" Edward asked.

He helped his mother bring the food to the table in the breakfast nook, his dad already sitting down. Edward had no idea how his mother did it. She was able to produce a delicious brunch of baked chicken parmesan, eggs benedict with some fancy sauce and veggies, cut up fruits and melons, and she was just pulling out some tasty looking puffy pastries.

"Mom, this all looks so good. I'm famished." Edward complimented his mother, seeing how it made her eyes beam.

"It's just us for now. I think Alice and Rose are meeting someone for lunch and Jasper is still at their place. You know it's football season, Emmett goes MIA." Esme sat the pastry with cream cheese and fruit preserve down before saying, "Let's eat."

His parents asked how his business was doing and Edward explained what his meeting on Monday was about. He caught up with his dad about the articles he was working on. His dad could ramble on and on about new medical breakthroughs, procedures, theories, and so on in the medical world. Even after they'd finished eating, they sat at the table talking.

He didn't get to spend a lot of time with his father so when he did, he let his father drone on as much as he wanted to. He listened diligently; he liked hearing his father talk with so much passion about his work, even if he didn't understand most of the terminology his dad was throwing out.

His mother excused herself, having to go visit her store today to work. Alice and Rose would be picking her up soon. With a kiss to both of their cheeks, she disappeared.

The sound of the front door opening stopped their conversation and they could hear Alice and Rose talking as they made their way to the kitchen.

"Hi, Dad, Edward," Rose said, placing her purse down.

"Edward Cullen!" Alice placed her hands on her hips. He knew she was going to rip into him for ditching them on Friday night and then ignoring her texts all day yesterday. He should have left sooner.

"I could kick you, what the hell is up your ass?" Alice said in a venomous voice.

"Nothing, you little nosy twerp." Edward glared back at her.

Carlisle eyed his children from the top of his glasses as he stood up from the table. Edward and Alice had always bickered growing up which drove Esme crazy, seems like they're still at it.

"What's going on, kids?" Esme asked as she joined them; purse in hand ready to leave.

"Nothing."

"Edward being his usual self." They both said at the same time, giving each other the evil eyes.

"Well, whatever it is, it's going to have to wait, let's get going," Esme ushered the girls out of the room.

Alice pointed a finger at Edward, "This isn't finished." She turned and stormed out the door.

Edward rolled his eyes in exasperation, muttering under his breath.

Before turning to leave, Rose gave Edward a small smile with a knowing look and said cryptically, "Just so you know, she feels the same way about you too. And I'm not referring to Alice. Just don't wait too long."

He spent the rest of Sunday doing yard work at his parent's house contemplating Rose's cryptic words. Was she referring to Bella? Had Rose seen something he hadn't? He and Bella hadn't spoken all that much, but he had noticed her glances before he took off. When they were at the bar, she'd felt that thing between them too, right?

He continued to pick up the dead branches that fell into the yard, lost in his thoughts.

But, was he ready to put his heart out there again? Victoria had been a long time ago, he's completely over the bitch, but his trust in women had been shaken. Women only saw his looks then his money. Victoria being the prime example. Furthermore, he was set in his ways and he was comfortable with his self-imposed single-hood.

* * *

Edward leaned on the long conference table, one elbow resting on the glass top as he rubbed his lips, the other hand drumming on his thigh. He couldn't get the image of Bella and the asshole out of his head. Why was she with him when she obviously didn't want to be with him on Friday night? _So much for being an old boyfriend._ Edward silently sneered. And what the hell was Rose getting at that " _SHE_ " felt the same way? Bella? It sure didn't look that way today.

"Edward, what do you think?" Jenks asked, interrupting his thoughts. Shit, he needed to concentrate on this meeting.

"I apologize; I was bouncing an idea in my head." Edward said, trying to recover himself. He stood up, "The main issue here is that Mr. Volturi is requesting for upgrades that would make the design of the interior offices more seamless, modern, and sophisticated. Which is understood, his vision for the downtown building should reflect how Seattle is regarded as a leader in technology and modern development. With companies such as Microsoft and Amazon at our doorsteps, he's anticipating that more high tech companies will soon call Seattle home. So here's what I need to know..."

At the end of the long, drawn out day, Edward had kept his contract, made Aro insanely satisfied, and Bella hadn't once disrupted his thoughts again.

"I don't know how you do it, Edward," Jenks said shaking his head.

His boss had somehow found a way to get Aro and his people to discuss some of the other costs besides the upgrades they were going to incur. Remodeling a business office required many different hands and trades to get the job done. Aro's people had been skeptic about revealing such details that weren't pertinent in this meeting, but Edward had assured Aro that it would be in strict confidence.

Aside from the general work of remodeling a building, Aro had to think about security as well. He would be working with the many security and alarm companies he had in the past. Edward had suggested that Aro look into Cullen Mfg for integrated security as well. He could offer their services for an agreed discount amount which would rectify Aro having to spend more money on several security issues. This would free up funds for the upgrades he wanted. Cullen Mfg would not only install the integrated systems, but they also had a team of security experts that managed the systems as well. Edward agreed to have the estimation ready and have it sent over to Aro's office for review.

"Mr. Volturi may be difficult at times, but he's a smart business man. We just had to make sure he knew all the options available."

Edward ended his evening back at McCarthy's. He sat at the same seat where he'd first saw Bella. If what Rose said was true, maybe he should find out if Bella was feeling the same way. He didn't understand why Bella was with the asshole again, but he didn't get the vibe that she wasn't who she made herself out to be when they met Friday night. He could still see the blush that climbed her lovely face and her deep brown eyes.

He wanted to see her again. But first he had scheduled meetings that he needed to get out of the way. He'd be leaving first thing tomorrow morning to start the manufacturing plant tours. That would take the next 3 days or so to complete, unless there were issues. After that, he was going to find Bella.

* * *

 **AN: Why is he waiting?!**

 **Do we understand Wild Man a little better now?**

 **Thank you to BONZKELLY for proofreading this chapter. I don't know why, but this chapter was a hard one to write. Wild Man wouldn't let me in his head. Thank you, as always, for the kind words. Reviews are very much appreciated, they let me know that you can understand my rambling.  
**

 **Hi, new followers, welcome and I hope you like what's going on in here. :)**

 **O my gosh! I was rec'd by archy12 in "After The Wedding"! I'm such a noob, when I read the review that I'd been rec'd again, I became all misty eyed. Hehe, I'm totally blushing behind the screen now, but I wanted to share that. THANK YOU!**


	7. Chapter 7

_let's keep this going..._

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Chocolate brown eyes and luscious pink lips swirled in Edward's mind as he finished his beer. How would he approach her? Would she reciprocate back? Images of the shy glances she'd thrown his way when she thought he wasn't looking popped into his head. Yeah, he had a feeling she probably would.

His eyebrows drew together as he frowned at his beer.

What if she really was back with the old boyfriend? Pretty boy had been all over her and she looked like she was enjoying his company. He felt something like jealousy tightening through his chest. He wanted those eyes looking only at him, he wanted to feel her skin, run his hands through her silky hair...his hands automatically flexing at the thought. Fuck, he was sitting here feeling like a damn besotted fool. It had been too long since he's felt this way, was he ready for this shit?

"Someone like you shouldn't be drinking alone," a sultry voice said close to his ears, cutting his thoughts. The breathless voice sent a bolt of pleasure straight to his dick. So lost in his contemplation he turned without thinking... with only a certain pair of lips in mind...

Instead, blue eyes with obviously fake, long, thick lashes were giving him the once-over, those eyes came back to his face and he watched the way the blond woman slowly darted her tongue out to lick her bottom lip and then tuck the corner between her teeth.

"Tanya," Edward said uninterested, completely not impressed with her obvious display of sexiness. She had on a red, tight tank top with skinny straps that did nothing to hide the huge breasts she probably paid too much for.

He felt her breasts brush against the arm he had laying on top of the bar counter as she took a step closer.

"Hello, Edward, you look lonely," she said in a sexy voice. She traced a long fingernail lightly around his ear. "Well, I'm lonely too, how about we keep each other company?" She looked at him through her lashes, trying to act coy.

Had it been any other time before Friday night, he'd probably have said fuck it and pulled Tanya to his side. It had been a while. She had been his last fuck and rode him like a bronco in the back of her car. Fuck that if he was going to take her anywhere near his shit. She was uninhabited and was up for anything. Had his balls not been so blue and he in a stupid weak moment, he'd never have looked at her twice.

Tanya felt his hesitation, images of how big Edward had been between her legs pushed her to tempt him even further.

"It's been such a long time since you fucked me, I need you," her lips pursed together in a small pout.

She'd seen him a few times in here, but he was always with a group of people and ignored every glance women threw at him. She was a divorce lawyer who knew her way around men. Some of the men hadn't even signed the dotted line yet before they were dipping their quill into her. She'd tried her sultry moves on Edward twice before he even acknowledged her. She felt like she'd hit the lottery when he took her offer. Wetness dampened between her legs as she remember Edward's big cock inside her.

When a friend of hers said Edward was back in town and had shown up here last Friday, she wanted to kick herself for going out of town with the fat, rich shmuck about to divorce his third wife. And holy shit did she want to kick herself again right now! All the other times, she'd only seen Edward with his beard and messy hair, which she loved, but today... he looked incredibly sexy in a suit, hair clipped short, his strong square jaw, and that 5 o'clock shadow. She wanted to rub her body all over that shadow right now.

She knew who Edward Cullen was. It was her job to find out everything about someone. He was filthy rich, owned his own company and others too, he was sexy as hell, and packing a giant cock. He needed a woman like her. Someone hot with brains, and could wear his dick out in bed.

"Baby, I've missed you," she tried another tact, using a sickening sweet voice. Maybe he wanted to be the pursuer, she'd let him. She ran her fingers through his hair then down to massage his neck while pressing her breasts closer to him.

"I'm not your baby and I'm not interested, Tanya," Edward said in a hard voice, he shrugged his shoulders trying to dislodge her hand from his neck. Her strong perfume was overpowering and he felt like he was suffocating. What the hell had he seen in her? He shuddered inside thinking he'd fuck this woman.

"Well, I am and you were six months ago," Tanya threw back, already annoyed at being rejected. Who the hell did he think he was?

"Tanya, cut the shit. It was one time and never going to happen again. I'm sorry you feel differently." Edward didn't want to waste anymore time on Tanya and wanted to get his point across loud and clear.

Tanya's eyes were blazing with anger, her talons curled into claws, as she hissed, "Screw you, Edward! You weren't feeling differently when we were fucking our brains out."

He was done. He didn't need this shit! "You fucked, I didn't. I'm sure you can find another quick fuck in here, you don't look like the picky type."

He got up and strode out the door not giving Tanya another thought. Tanya stood where he'd left her, seething in anger, rejection, and embarrassment.

 _ASSHOLE!_ She shouted in her head after him.

Tanya Denali did not get rejected. Especially not by some hairy asshole in a suit who thought he was too good for her!

She stomped her five inch Manolo Blahnik stilettos back to the table where a bunch of giggling hyenas sat. She was already plotting what to do the next time she saw Edward fucking Cullen.

* * *

Edward sighed in relief as he walked out of the pub. He felt dirty and had a bad taste in his mouth from the confrontation with Tanya. She looked like someone who didn't take rejection too well. Fuck her.

As he made his way to his truck, his cell phone beeped with messages from Alice. He rolled his eyes, not bothering to even read them. He'd had a long day and it was starting to wear on him.

His phone started ringing.

Dammit, Alice! She was never going to leave him alone if he didn't answer.

"Hello, Alice. What's so urgent?" He already knew.

"Edward! Stop ignoring me!" Alice yelled at him in greeting.

"What do you want, Alice? I've had a long day and I'm beat. I don't need this shit from you."

"I want to know why you had to leave so quickly on Friday? I want to know why you didn't stay and talk to Bella? I saw how you two were looking at each other... what happened?"

"Nothing happened, obviously. I needed to go. What..."

"Edward," Alice said softening her voice, "don't shut out Bella. You'll be surprise to know who Bella is, she's a really wonderful person."

"I'm sure she is, Alice."

"I'm not finished, Edward. You've been shutting out people for a long time. Especially nice women who just wanted to get to know you. I think you'll really like Bella if you gave her the chance."

"Alice, I know you mean well, but I saw Bella today. She was with some guy walking down the street."

"Riley?"

"How the fuck should I know?" He replied irritatingly, _fucking prick did not need a name._

"Last Friday, she pretended that she was hiding from an old boyfriend, that's how we started talking, then today I see her walking with the same prick. She's clearly with someone, Alice. Drop it."

In his mind, he could hear Rose's words... _"she feels the same way"_ running through his head, but his brush with Tanya had left him agitated and now with Alice chewing his ass, he just needed to go for a run to clear his head.

"Edward, listen to me," Alice said quickly, already knowing Edward was on the verge of shutting her out, "Bella is not with anyone. Please don't disregard her, get to know her."

The fight went out of Edward, it had been a long day. He had to get ready for his trip.

"Okay, Alice. Rose said something to me too and I had already planned to find Bella when I get back from the plant tours."

He could hear the smile growing on Alice's face, "Don't wait! Some guy from her hometown saw her yesterday when we were having brunch and asked for her number. You need to call her first! I'll text you her number right now!" She hung up without saying good-bye.

A number immediately appeared on his cell phone.

Then a message from Alice.

 _Right now!_

* * *

 **AN: This chapter needed to be written quickly as it is a continuation from the last chapter. I had to get it out of my head or else I'd lose the momentum and my family will be eating cereal for dinner.**

 **7/6/16: BONZKELLY just completely blew me away! She created an Instagram account for my story! And I don't even have an Instagram account! LOL**

 **My daughter just showed me how to create one... hahahaha**

 **BONZKELLY is super talented with photo editing and is willing to create photos to go along with my story. I'm leaving all the creativity to her. Please follow and fall in love with these characters as much as we have.**

 **Instagram... dot... com... crossroadsoftheheart/**

 **(my husband says I'm nutz)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Mom, you should meet our new friend, Bella; she's super sweet and quite interesting," Alice said. She and Esme were sitting inside a small restaurant enjoying lunch and people watching from their window seat. An impish smile appearing on her lips, "And, you should have seen Edward! He couldn't take his eyes off her."

Esme looked at her daughter's delighted face, "Oh? Edward met someone? Where did they meet?"

Alice took a bite of her lunch then continued to regale her mother about the events from Friday night.

"Mom, you should have seen them," Alice giggled, "the looks they were giving each other." She waved a hand in front of her face.

"And Edward, that dumbass, would probably have left had I not stepped in."

Esme watched the smile on her daughter's face suddenly contort into a glower. "But he had to be such as ass! I thought a change of scenery that wasn't so crowded would give them a chance to talk, but he stalked off before we even ordered and has been ignoring me since."

Alice continued ranting,"He didn't even give Bella a chance to talk about herself. I just know if he got to know her, he'd finally stop this stupid notion of staying single all the time!"

Curiously intrigued, Esme asked, "Who is Bella?"

Alice's eyes lit up, as she gushed out, "You'd love her, Mom! She's so cute and sweet... and a little innocent too, I think. She kept blushing the whole time Edward was making googly eyes at her. She recently moved to Seattle after living in Africa for a year. Africa! Can you believe that?"

Esme suddenly held her napkin to her mouth. Her eyes closed and her shoulders shaking.

"Mom?" Alice gave her a weird look with one raised eyebrow watching as her mother continued to laugh into her napkin.

"Give me a second, honey," Esme said still chuckling lightly as she wiped the corners of her eyes.

"I think I know who your Bella is. She _is_ lovely. She came into my store a few weeks ago and I decorated her place. I've been racking my brain for weeks trying to figure out a way to get Edward to meet her!"

Alice giggled along with her mom, "Really? This is so weird. We both meet the same girl and thinks she's perfect for Edward."

Esme sighed, turning somber,"Your brother has it stuck in his head that he doesn't need anyone. Five years is a long time, but to be honest, I don't think Edward ever got over Victoria's deceit."

Alice dropped her fork down with a loud _CLANK_ _,_ "That bitch!? You think he's still not over that whore?"

"Honey, keep your voice down," Esme chastised. She agreed with Alice about Victoria being both, so she didn't admonish Alice for using those derogatory terms.

"I didn't say he's not over her, but he still hasn't forgiven what she did to him."

They were both silent for a moment, thinking about how devastated Edward had been when he found out Victoria had been playing him. If they barely saw him these days, it wasn't compare to him completely disappearing after Victoria was discovered. He didn't have the cabin back then, Victoria insisted on living in a glamorous penthouse with lake views and close to all of Seattle's high society where she could show off her... Edward's wealth. The only way they'd found him was through a private investigator, he had been holed up for months in a motel around Portland, OR passed out drunk and the room completely trashed.

Esme sighed, "I pray that my son will find someone who will love him as he deserves to be loved, he fell for Victoria so easily and because of that I'm not sure he's going to fall for someone else so quickly."

Alice leaned forward in her seat, with a conspiring look on her face,"Mom, we need to get Edward together with Bella! If he would only spend some time with her, I know...!"

She stopped in the middle of her sentence when her mother gave her a stern look.

"If Edward chooses to spend time with Bella, he will. I only wanted him to meet her, but it looks like Fate already stepped in. Let them take it from here, Honey."

"But you know Edward will never do it, Mom!" Alice argued, thinking of how he took off without even saying anything to Bella. Their mother had taught them better manners.

Esme smiled at her daughter as she patiently explained her reasoning,"Dear, Edward is cautious and he has every right to be. He doesn't make rash decisions and he's only just met Bella. Give him time to sort out his thoughts. I have a feeling he'll eventually come around now that Bella is your friend."

She placed her napkin on the table and reached for her purse for some money. "I need to get back to meet with a client, I'll see you later this week. Love you, Sweetheart."

Alice waved her away, indicating that she was taking care of the bill. She sat where she was, reflecting on what her mother just said. She didn't agree that Edward would come around; when he did, it would be too late!

She thought back to yesterday during brunch when that Riley guy took Bella aside. Rose had said that Bella wasn't seeing anyone, well, this guy better not be hitting on Bella in front of her. She knew that Bella would be perfect for Edward, if he'd only take his head out of his ass! She'd felt indignant when Bella refused to talk about who Riley was and Rose had stopped her attempts at questioning Bella.

Even after they'd left to come home, Rose had told Alice that Bella had her own life and it wasn't their place to question who she knew or dated.

When she came home to Jasper after closing shop yesterday evening, she'd expressed her frustration about it. She needed someone on her side, but Jasper hadn't seen it her way either.

"Darlin', I think you're taking too much of an interest in Edward's love life, let the guy be. When he's ready, he'll be ready."

"But I just know Edward is going to let Bella slip out of his fingers, _you_ saw how they were looking at each other! I don't understand why he's being such a dick."

He pulled Alice into his arms, giving her a squeeze because she was hot getting so riled up.

Alice in her ranting was unaware of anything, "And then this morning while Rose and I were having brunch with her, this jerk just interrupts us and pulls Bella away and they traded numbers. She said it was just an old friend, but I saw how he was looking at her. Do you know what that means? If that dickhead brother of mine doesn't pursue Bella, there are others who will!"

Jasper grabbed Alice around the waist and hoisted her up on the counter so he could run his nose along her neck, he was listening with half an ear.

"I wanna pursue somethin' with you, little girl," he said in a low voice, running his hands up her chest to cover her breasts.

However, Alice was Alice... when she had something on her mind, she didn't let it go until she was satisfied. Jasper was standing between her legs kissing her neck and rubbing her breasts trying to get her to pay attention to something more important at the moment.

"Hey, guess what? Did you know that mom already met Bella?" Alice giggled. "Mom actually decorated Bella's place when she moved here, what a coincidence, huh?"

Jasper groaned with his face still at the crook of Alice's neck. She was so cute when she went on and on about something, but he was gonna to have to shut his lady up or he'd be here all night with a throbbing dick and no relief.

"Ali, Darlin', I'm glad that you met someone like Bella, who by the way, seems like an awesome person, but Edward and Bella are both grown adults. I'm sure they can handle their own affairs. I know you want to see Edward happy, we all do. We know he hasn't been the same since Victoria, she really did a number to him... to all of us," he said, thinking back to when Edward had decked him thinking _he'd_ tried to seduce Victoria. A vicious lie told by that bitch to cover her own ass.

"Leave them be, they'll eventually get together or they won't. We don't know how things will turn out if they do get together anyway. You can't control everything so let it go, Baby."

Alice had conceded that night; but all day Monday, she couldn't get it out of her head that Edward and Bella was going to miss their chance with Riley around. She just had a feeling that Riley was more than an old friend. She was going to talk to Edward today, even if it took her all day.

* * *

 **AN: Did you think this chapter would be Edward finally growing a pair? hehehe**

 **I had this scene already in my head, it gives a brief glimpse into Edward's past and why he's so reluctant to go after Bella.**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Finally, the chapter we've been waiting for... :D_

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Monday evening, Bella walked into her townhouse and placed her work bag on the bench beside the door. In her hand, she carried a small bouquet; one violet rose and a bundle of white daisies. It was all that was left of the enormous flower arrangement Riley had sent her this morning.

Knowing there was no way she'd be able to carry it down to her car, much less get it to fit inside her tiny Cooper; she'd told the nurses to each grab a rose and some greenery to make a small bouquet for their patients that were staying on the Pediatrics floor. They clipped them down to fit the small, white styrofoam cups that were the only "vases" available. They'd all thanked her for the generous idea, and when she did her rounds, it warmed her heart to see something pleasing in those sterile rooms.

She walked into the kitchen and swapped the giant vase she'd kept with the small bouquet, replacing it with a slender glass one, then arranged the flowers to look more symmetrical. Those daisies meant more to her than any of the giant purple roses, no matter how gorgeous they may have been. The daisies were from a point in time that she still remembered with clarity.

Riley, leaning against the frame of her front door. He'd wore an open flannel shirt with a white t-shirt underneath, low slung jeans, and was swinging his keys on one finger. Her plate in the other hand and the daisy laying on top. She'd been so tongue-tied. No boy had ever stood on her front porch before and she could only guess how wondrous it would have felt if he had been a boyfriend.

A small smile graced her lips as she delicately touched a daisy at the memory, then turned to head to the bedroom pulling out her cell phone.

A couple of hours after she'd returned from lunch, she was with a patient's family when Riley had texted her. Thinking it might be something important, she took out her phone to read the message.

 _Lunch was thoroughly wonderful since I was with the prettiest girl. Thank you._

Having more pressing matters to attend to, she'd ignored it and slipped her phone back in her pocket.

Then another message came again.

 _May I see you again this Friday?_

Piqued that he was interrupting her consultation with the parents she'd turned off her phone and forgot about it for the rest of the day.

She turned on her phone and threw it on the bed while she undressed and went to draw a bath. She heard a couple of pings from her phone once it was powered on, thinking they must be from Riley. Since she hadn't replied back, he probably thought she'd recanted her decision to be friends.

That wasn't the case, they were missed calls from Alice.

That little pixie sure is insistent when she wants to be, thought Bella. She was still feeling a bit miffed at Alice's attitude from yesterday regarding Riley. She'd looked disapproving throughout brunch after Riley left. She hope Alice wasn't a clingy friend that wanted all the attention. She didn't look to be that way with Rose nor when she'd first met the gang.

She'd get in touch with Alice when she felt like it. If it was urgent, she was sure Alice would be blowing up her phone right now. Bella was independent, she didn't need to constantly chitchat with her girlfriends every night.

At the same time across town, Edward looked at the phone number Alice had just sent. His chest tightening as the thudding increased, the owner of this number is the one driving him absolutely crazy.

He was a confident man, it wasn't a lack of confidence that made him hesitate to hit the send button. It had been a long time since he'd felt the desire to go after any woman. He admitted that he would be a little rusty. He couldn't remember the last time he had called a woman that he wasn't related to just to talk.

Apprehension filled him as his thumb wavered over the phone, one tiny tap and it would connect him to the source of his obsession, the source of his discontent.

Flashes of Bella, from the moment he'd first saw her standing before him, tumbled through his mind; a surge of yearning erupted through his chest. Fuck it. He couldn't stay away any longer. His thumb pressed down.

All thoughts of Alice, Riley, and the day washed away as she soaked in the warm bubbles. She let her mind drift to everything and nothing as the bath salts did their job. Hmm, perhaps she should have brought up a glass of w...

A sudden shrill from her phone disrupted her wandering mind and startled her, making her splash water over the edge of the tub.

Gritting her teeth at being disturbed she thought about ignoring it. However, Bella was one of those people who always thought a phone call meant it must be of some importance. She got out of the tub in a flash; naked, dripping water, and leaving it trailing behind her as she ran out of the bathroom to grab the phone still ringing on the bed.

"Hello?" she asked quickly, out of breath, and breathing hard.

Silence.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" She was standing naked dripping water on the floor feeling truly annoyed.

"Okay, whoever is clearly there but not talking, I don't appre..." she said in a stern voice.

She heard someone clear their throat, it was low and rough, definitely a man.

"Hello, Bella. This is Edward."

She was unprepared for the sexy voice so close to her ears that she could hear the vibrations; the low, husky sound sent titillating sparks through her body. It sent tingles straight down between her legs causing her to gasp.

She took a step backward, and not realizing she was standing in the middle of a puddle of water on her hardwood floors, she slipped.

Her feet did the comical running in place. Quickly, she caught herself in time and only landed on her butt with a loud _oomph!_

Her cell phone went skidding across the floor to the other side of the room by the window.

Even with no one around, Bella was blushing bright red. She sat there with her buttocks smarting as she palmed her face and groaned in embarrassment.

Edward just heard her fall on her ass...completely naked, she thought, absolutely mortified.

She wanted the earth to just swallow her now!

From across the room, she could hear Edward's frantic, muffled voice, "Bella! Bella, are you there?"

Alarmed, Edward took the phone away from his ear and looked at it to make sure the call hadn't been disconnected.

What the hell was that loud thump he'd heard and then he was sure she was moaning. Was she in pain? What the fuck is happening to her?

"Bella! Answer me, what happened?" He was in his truck in a flash turning on the ignition.

What the fuck?! Where the fuck did she live!? His mind was in a frenzy thinking something catastrophic was happening.

His fist slammed against the steering wheel.

"God dammit!" He swore fervently.

In his frantic state of mind, he didn't hear her answer him at first.

"Edward! I'm fine. I'm here."

His heart was going to beat right through his chest. His breathing was loud and fast.

"What the hell happened, Bella? Are you okay?" He demanded.

"I'm fine, Edward. I... I slipped," came the bashful voice through his speaker.

"You slipped? But are you hurt anywhere?" He demanded again, his mind only concern for her well being.

Just my ass and my pride, thought Bella; still dying of embarrassment and standing naked by the window.

"Edward, please, I'm fine." She realized where she was standing and smacked her forehead for her idiocy. She grabbed the throw that was hanging on the back of the wingback chair covering herself. She made her way back to the bed and sat gingerly on it.

"I want to see for myself, that was a fucking loud sound I heard," Edward was still breathing heavily. He'd envisioned her mangled and laying in a twisted heap somewhere.

Great! Edward just heard her fall on her ass _hard._ She was such an idiot!

"I'm really fine. I was just so stupid for not realizing I was standing on water and I slipped. I assure you, Edward, I'm truly okay." Bella said as she twisted to look at her buttocks to see if there were any bruising, she gingerly poked at one cheek. It was still smarting.

"Bella, why were you standing on water?" Edward asked slowly, confused. His heart rate was slowing down.

Still poking at her butt, she replied without thinking, "I ran to grab the phone while I was in the bathtub. I didn't realize I was leaving a puddle and slipped." She slapped a hand over her mouth as soon as the words left her. Her eyes about to pop out of her head.

His heart rate flew right back up the chart.

"Christ!" he swore through gritted teeth.

Edward threw his head back against the seat, his eyes slammed shut, one hand automatically came up running through his hair as he grabbed onto the shorten strands.

 _FUCK ME!_

 _BELLA IS FUCKING NAKED!_

 _RIGHT FUCKING NOW!_

He couldn't stop the groan the emanated from his chest. Visions of her naked body pounding through his closed eyes over and over. His dick suddenly became so painful it was about to explode.

He had got to get a fucking hold of himself!

"Bella," he slowly said in a low voice, raspy with the desire coursing through him, gruff with tightly held control, "go put on a shirt right now."

He breathe in deeply, trying to regain control of himself. This woman was fucking killing him!

Bella felt the rush of blood warming her cheeks (on her face) as she bit her bottom lip and pulled on the robe lying on the edge of her bed.

There was a tense moment of silence between them as the chaotic scene from just a minute ago switched over to realization.

"Edward?" she shyly asked, still biting her bottom lip, a perplex look crossing her face.

"Yes, Bella?" Edward replied in a normal voice, finally able to regain control of himself.

"Why are you calling me?"

* * *

 **AN: *laffing* Yeah, Bella is a bit of a klutz. But in an adorable way.  
**

 **I didn't like how she was portrayed to stumble over air all the time. Plus, I had to make their first real contact memorable.**

 **Thanks for reading and the reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Because I have a question," he replied vaguely, trying to regulate his breathing. Damn if this woman doesn't make him feel like he's on a roller coaster! He'd been pump full of anticipation to getting the shit scared out of him. She bulldozed him with her little revelation, and fucking melted his heart in her cute, klutzy way. The absurdity of what just happened caught up to him and he couldn't help the rumble of laughter that escaped him. She was driving him insane!

She was still reeling from her mortification, and hearing Edward laugh, thought he was laughing at her. How dare he, she thought indignantly! Narrowing her eyes, she began, "Well, if I've entertained you enough..." Trying to muster some fire behind her words, but getting distracted by the sound of his laugh. Oh, he had such a good sounding laugh.

"Bella, you are..." he cut her off, still chuckling, "This call has definitely been interesting. I'm not laughing at you, just at the whole situation, that's one hell of a way to break the ice."

Seeing how silly it may have looked, she said, "Alright, let's just forget about that whole fiasco, please." Thankful he couldn't see how red her face still was.

There was a pause for a second or two before Bella asked, "W..what was your question?" Curiosity and butterflies churning in her stomach.

"What's your address?"

She blinked at the unexpected question, feeling puzzled, "My address? Why do you need my address?"

"So I can make sure you really are okay and ask my question in person." He explained as if it should have been obvious. "Furthermore," he continued smoothly,"Alice and Rose, not to mention my mother, _and_ father, who is a doctor by the way, will kill me if they knew I didn't check on you, knowing you could be suffering from a concussion and did nothing about it."

Not likely, she thought wryly, but replied, "I'll be fine, Edward." However, her heart was leaping at the thought of seeing Wild Man again.

"I could always just call them anyway," he threaten, a smile playing on his lips as he waited for a response.

Though they'd barely spent any time together, his green eyes and wild hair had been playing repeatedly in her head making him seem more like a dream than reality. Yes, she wanted to see Wild Man again. Just hearing his voice was not enough, she gave in and told him her address. She could hear little beeps like he was pressing some buttons.

"No fucking way" she heard him say. Then his low voice was back in her ears,"Bella, you have five minutes to put something on." And disconnected the call.

Her heart thundering, she jumped off the bed with arms flying, being careful not to step on the puddle of water. The universal thoughts of most women in her situation flying through her head. What to wear? How do I look? How do I _smell_? Did I clean downstairs? Oh my god, any bras lying around? She sniffed her pits quickly, then pulled on a pair of yoga pants sans panties, a bra and t-shirt, and pulled her hair into a messy bun. Argh! No time for makeup, she thought. She turned and ran downstairs fluffing throw pillows and making sure nothing embarrassing was displayed.

Her doorbell rang and she stopped. Oh my god, Wild Man is here. Smoothing her palms down her thighs, she took a deep breath to calm her breathing and walked to the door. She took a peek in the viewer and saw a big chest. Oh my.

Expecting her Wild Man, she opened the door and let out a small squeal of fright before slamming the door again. That wasn't Wild Man! Instead a beautiful man was standing at her door! She slowly peeked through the viewer again and jumped back when the man knocked instead of using the doorbell. She could hear his low, rumble of laughter.

Edward?

She opened the door more cautiously this time. Edward stood on her front porch, looking devastatingly handsome in his dark suit. His tie missing and the top button of his crisp, white shirt was undone. His dark, copper hair had been cut and there was a day's growth of whiskers shadowing his square jaw. He looked so sexy. Her knees suddenly felt weak.

"Hello, Bella." He said with a half smile. She was so adorable with her thick, brown hair piled haphazardly on her head and in her cute, little outfit.

"Hi, Edward." Still stunned at Edward's new look.

He ran a hand through his hair, his grin fading. Suddenly not quite sure what to do now that he's standing in front of her. It had been a spur of the moment to come here. He hadn't planned this. It had been a really fucking long, bizarre day. But he could not have made his feet move if he'd wanted to. As he looked at the woman who had tormented his days and nights, all the apprehension he'd felt earlier disappeared. He no longer had any doubts. He had to make his intentions known.

"Bella, you're beautiful. I know we haven't gotten to know each other. And I've been a complete ass, but I've been intrigued since I first saw you. I'd like to spend time with you. Will you have dinner with me some time?

There. Just like a fucking band-aid.

Bella stood there, her inside quivering, Edward is intrigued and wanted a date. She was still absorbing his new looks and his declaration made her want to swoon.

He hesitantly asked, "Are you seeing someone else?"

She realized that her head had been shouting YES YES, but her lips had yet to say the words. She finally found her voice, "No. No, I'm not seeing anyone. I wasn't expecting... I mean, yes, I will." Edward made her so flustered! She tried again with sincerity, "Edward, yes, I'd like that very much." Then shyly added, "I've been intrigued as well."

Both of them were suddenly too aware of the other person and could feel the intensity of the attraction blossoming. She came to her senses finally, asking out of politeness,"Oh, would you like to come inside?"

 _Bad idea_ said the voice in Edward's head. "I better not, but glad to see you aren't laying mangled on the floor." _Get the hell out of here, Cullen,_ _before you do something stupid like kiss her!_ Shouted the voice again.

They took a moment grinning at each other before Edward cleared his throat, "Well, I have some business trips scheduled for the next few days, will this weekend be good for you?"

Dreamily, all she could reply was, "Yes."

He wanted to grab her to his chest and kiss the look off her face. To distract himself, he told her, "Did you know know that we're practically neighbors?" She shook her head. "I kid you not, I could walk to my place from here." He indicated with his hand.

"Really? I haven't seen you around, but then I just moved here."

"Yeah, I usually don't stay here and only been back on Friday." He was stalling. _Move your ass, Cullen._

"Could I call or text you while I'm gone?" He didn't want to let her go.

She nodded. "Yes, I'd like that," Bella said, not wanting him to go either. She made a move before her courage disappeared. She quickly stepped down to the cement porch. Using his arm as leverage, stood on her tiptoes and placed a light kiss on his whiskered jaw. "Thank you for checking up on me, Edward."

His hands automatically came to rest gently on her hips. Jesus, she's so soft. He had to resist the wine she was unwittingly offering. He made no other move. They stood there in a semi-hug, both intensely aware of the other. He looked down at her upturned face. Yielding. He had to leave now. He cupped her face and looked into those gorgeous, dark orbs. Just one taste. His lips brushed hers softly, skimming back and forth. He breathed in her exquisite bouquet. Leave now. _  
_

His hands on her face began to loosen and knowing he wasn't going to push any further, Bella took his bottom lip in hers. She lightly sucked and nibbled. She heard a groan from him that vibrated through her chest. His hand was suddenly in her hair cupping her head, and his other hand was on her back. Palm spread wide pulling her tightly to his hard body. Then gripping her tightly around the waist. His mouth opened over hers and devoured her lips. His tongue licked her top then bottom lip. Leaving a deliciously wet trail before seeking entrance. She accommodated him and his tongue pushed in, into her soft, warm mouth. He glided his tongue over hers, tasting her sweetness, sucking her tongue back into his mouth.

Sparks flew between them, popping and crackling. Her hands somehow had already made their way into his hair. It was thick and soft and she ran her nails lightly across his scalp as she took his tongue back into her mouth. He groaned and pull her even tighter. It was over too soon. They were gasping for air. Their bodies trembling with wants and needs. They could feel it all around them, it was sensual and electric.

He looked down at her, her eyes were still closed and her cheeks flushed pink. It took all his energy to fight the temptation. Giving her a quick peck on the lips, he dropped his hands, taking a step back. "Good night, Bella. Go back in, please, and lock the door. I'll talk to you soon."

She took a shaky breath then stepped up back into her doorway and said sweetly, "Good night as well, Edward." Before closing the door.

He walked to his truck, the wide smile splitting his face. She slid down her front door definitely swooning.

* * *

 **AN: *fans face* Talk about chemistry! The wine and smelling the bouquet are Edward's thoughts in "Twilight".**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

What a difference one day made. What a difference one _man_ made. Bella floated. All day the next day. She had no idea the gruff, almost angry exterior of Wild Man hid such a sensual and kind man. Her smile refused to fade. Shortly after Edward left, she'd received a photo text from him. In the photo was the top half of his face, as if he'd taken it with his arms extended, with a townhouse in the background that looked similar to hers. _"Told ya_ _"_ he'd written. She couldn't get over his gorgeous new look and knowing he lived down the road made her just want to squeal with delight. His last text had been to ask her usual wake up time. After she'd replied, the phone had gone silent. She may have glanced at it every two minutes until she fell asleep.

Early this morning, while she was getting ready for work, her doorbell rang. With one eye mascara'ed and the other naked, she ran down to open the door. He was already dressed in a light blue polo shirt with dark jeans. "Hello, beautiful," he said holding out two cups with lids on them. One coffee and one tea since he didn't know which she preferred. She surprised him by taking both since she had no preference.

With her hands busy, he gave her a wink, then slid his fingers into her hair on each side of her head; his thumbs caressed the apples of her cheeks. He looked at her as if he wanted to tell her something.

Instead, he kissed her. Lips closed. Sweetly, to say good morning. Then meltingly, his mouth opened a bit as he touched his tongue to hers; softly, to say I want more, but willing to wait. He lifted his head too soon, his breath warm and lingering on her lips. She wanted to drop the cups in her hands and pull him back. "Good morning, Edward," she loved the sound of his name on her lips.

He was on his way to Olympia, it was around an hour and a half drive, but from there he would be making two more trips further east. He wouldn't be back until Thursday, if all went well. He had to see her one more time. Before he left, he gave her a long look and said in a low, quiet voice, "Bella, you're doing something to me. I've felt it since the first time I saw you." Then he was gone and she hadn't heard from him since.

She was meeting Alice and Rose at McCarthy's after work. She'd never had close girlfriends to go out for drinks like the characters in the show "Sex in the City". In college she had been too terrified to lose her scholarship to party and have fun, being more of a recluse. In North Carolina, when she did go out, it had been the usual lab partners and coworkers, never anyone outside the academic or professional environment. Since coming back from Africa, she was starting to feel like a young, professional woman who had a social life.

Bella spotted her friends as soon as she walked in. Alice was wearing her usual chic and trendy clothes, Rose was still turning heads with her supermodel good looks. Their heads were close together as if they were discussing something. "Hi, guys, I'm here. How are you both?" Bella said as she slid into a chair opposite from them.

Alice's eyes were as wide as her smile, "Bella, you made it! So... how are you doing today?" Her tone just a little too chirpy. Even for Alice. Bella paused, wondering if there was a double meaning in Alice's words? Alice didn't know about her and Edward already, did she? Had Edward said something to her?

Rose smiled and starting pouring her a beer. "About time you got here, girl. We've already got a head start. Get chugging." She slid the full glass over to Bella. "So, how are you? Anything new to share?" Rose's face gave nothing away, but something fishy was going on. Bella took a drink, looking from Rose beaming to Alice's smugness. They knew! Somehow, they knew! In her head, Bella imagined jumping up and pointing her fingers at Rose and Alice yelling AHA!; but she remained nonchalant.

"Oh, I'm fine. Same o same o, you know. Work, home, work. What about you guys?" They weren't going to get it out her that easily.

"Bella, we're married. It's always the same. Work, home, sleep, work, home, sleep, and maybe a fuck or two in there somewhere," Alice said flippantly, raising her glass to her lips.

Rose and Bella burst out laughing. "Speak for yourself," Rose said, "Emmett doesn't get home until late and is gone before I stir. I don't know if we're fucking in our sleep or not!" They giggled again.

How much of a head start had they have? Bella wondered, amused.

Both faces turned to Bella expectantly. She blushed, of course. "Well, I'm not fucking anyone so nothing here to tell." She took a drink to hide her face.

Alice was looking at her curiously. "Bella, have you ever fucked anyone?"

I'm so not answering that! Thought Bella. She could get through this, "Well, perhaps I'm not the fucking type. Maybe I just like making love." That sounded reasonable, right?

"Psssh," Alice rolled her eyes, "with the right guy, making love and fucking is the same." Rose nodded her agreement.

"Bella," Rose added,"with the right guy, doing both should be natural and fun." It was Rose's turn to give her the curious look. "You don't have to answer, but are you a virgin, Bella?"

Bella was sure that her bright red face had already given her away. She nodded, looking down. Rose's hand covered hers, "It's okay, Bella, this will stay between us. It's nothing to be ashamed about. Quite the opposite, actually."

Alice's hands plopped onto of Rose's. "Yep, I agree. And we're here if you have any questions."

"Com'on, let's finish this pitcher," Alice said, refilling their glasses. At this point, something must've caught Alice's eyes because she slammed the pitcher of beer down, "Holy shit, Bella! You work at Harborview? I thought you worked at the children's hospital!" Alice pointed a finger at Bella's work badge; clipped to the side of the purse she'd laid down on the table.

"So did I," Rose laughed, "This is interesting. Bella, you already know our father, Dr. Cullen." Bella could feel her mouth drop open at that new revelation. These were Dr. Cullen's children? Dr. Cullen and Esme's _children_?

Their table was suddenly filled with excited chatter as both Alice and Rose took turns filling Bella in. Bella sat back with a befuddled look on her face. Dr. Cullen and Esme were the parents of _Edward, Alice, and Emmett_? Edward definitely took to their mother's side with the hair and eyes. Alice and Emmett had their father's darker coloring. Bella was stupefied at the new information. Edward Cullen. She liked the sound of that.

Alice was still in the middle of retelling something to Bella, "...and my mom said that she already knew who you were! She was your interior d...". Bella only half listened to Alice as her mind was swirling with bewildered thoughts.

 _Edward Cullen._ Why hadn't she asked what Edward's last name was? Or even the new friends she'd made? Every time she was with Edward, things just seem to never go the way she expected. A startling thought entered her mind, she didn't know a lot about Edward Cullen. She'd been too blinded by his physical awareness each time to keep her wits about her. There was a lot to Edward that she wanted to know more about. She vowed to talk to Edward about it soon.

"You've met the whole family, Bella," Rose pointed out, breaking into Bella's thoughts.

"I can't believe I never made the connection," Bella said flabbergasted, shaking her head.

Her phone beeped with an incoming message, interrupting them. She glanced at the message.

 _Your blush has been on my mind all day. And it's been a really long day.  
_

She pressed her lips together, to keep from smiling like an idiot at her phone, feeling a warm sensation spread through her chest.

"Who's sexting you, Bella?" Alice teased. "Nobody blushes like that for any old text," Rose quipped. They had silly grins on their face.

"Someone. But he's not sexting me, Rose."

"Oh, is it that Riley fella? He looked kinda cute." From Rose. "He wasn't _that_ cute." From Alice.

Another message came through.

 _Did you know your hair was the first thing I noticed about you?_

"Look at that smile," Rose goaded,"I only smile like that when Emmett is sexting me."

"Someone is definitely sexting Bella," Alice piped and they both snickered as they gave her knowing looks.

"Ok, fine. It's Edward, but he is _not_ sexting me."

"I knew it!" Alice jumped up doing her pogo routine. She came over and hugged Bella. "You are so perfect for my brother, I just knew it!"

"So how did it happen?" Rose asked.

"Wait," Alice said, holding both palms up,"text my brother back that you're with us and will talk to him later. This is important girl time."

Bella just wanted to go curl in the corner with her phone. Forget girl time! But did as requested. She rather speak with Edward in private anyway. Placing the phone down, she looked up to see Alice and Rose with their chins resting on the palm of their hands. They looked like children ready for bedtime stories. She rolled her eyes.

"So? How did it happen? This from Alice.

"Alright, but don't you guys dare laugh." She told them about her embarrassing slip and Edward's reaction.

"Oh my god! On your naked ass?" Rose and Alice laughed. "Did Edward know you were laying sprawled out in nothing?"

"I was stupid, I told him I ran out of the tub." Bella palmed her face, as Rose and Alice continued laughing.

"That's priceless, Bella! I would have paid to see Edward's reaction. You're just what Edward needs."

"So he asked you after finding out you were conversing with him au naturel?" Rose teased.

"Um, no. Actually, he asked for my address. Then came over to check on me." There was a collective "awww" from Rose and Alice. "He said I had five minutes to put something on."

Bella looked at her friends with narrowed eyes, "Why didn't you tell me that Edward looks fucking fine when he's cleaned up? I slammed the door in his face!" Another blast of laughter came from Rose and Alice, "Anyway, he asked me if we could do dinner some time and I said yes, then I kissed him."

Alice looked all choked up from approval while Rose leaned in closer, "Ooo, now we're getting to the good part. Do tell, Bella."

"I only kissed his cheek to thank him for checking on me, he kissed me."

"And how was that, Bella?" Rose urged her, Alice nodding along.

"It was fantastic! Mind blowing... it was so good. Ugh, I think I fainted a little after he left."

"Wow, you two have instant chemistry," Rose sighed, "That's hard to find, you know."

Alice looked like she was going to cry, "Edward couldn't take his eyes off you all night, Bella. I'm so happy for you."

Bella stood up, "Ok, I need to use the ladies room. Alice, please order another round, my treat." She walked away feeling buoyant and jubilant. She had her phone with her. She couldn't wait any longer to talk to Edward.

She had just entered the ladies' room when someone else walked in behind her. Bella glanced backward with a small smile trying to give the lady some privacy.

"So you're Edward's new play toy, hmm?" The blonde woman casually asked, walking to the mirror as she smoothed her hair.

Bella looked up at the mention of Edward, "Excuse me?" She looked around to see if the lady was talking to her. It was just the two of them.

"I apologize, it wasn't my intention to eavesdrop, but that tiny woman was just _so_ loud, I couldn't help but hear that you're with Edward Cullen?" At Bella's confused look, the blonde held out her hand with long, dark red acrylic nails. "I'm Tanya, Edward and I go back a long way." Bella could not have known the innuendo in Tanya's remark.

Bella's face brighten at that, shaking the woman's limp fingers, "Oh, are you a friend of Edward's?" Already delighted at the thought of meeting a friend of his.

Tanya threw her head back, she let out a fake peal of laughter, "My dear, Edward is more than a friend, if you know what I mean." She gave Bella a sly look. Malice brewing behind the grin as she looked down from her stilettos at the plain little girl trying to look fucking sweet and innocent. She wouldn't know what to do with Edward's cock if it slapped her in the face.

"Whenever my Eddie is back in town, he knows _exactly_ where to find me. He can't get enough." Tanya looked down at her enlarged chest, reaching out to barely cover one breast and massage it. She leaned into Bella's shocked face and whispered in a conspiratorial voice, as if sharing a dark secret , "Why, it was _just_ last evening that Edward fucked me out back in this very same place." She shivered as if remembering. "He had me bent over calling out Bella over and over again while fucking me. You should have heard him begging me to let you join us."

Tanya looked Bella up and down then into her wide, shock-filled eyes, "You're not his type, but I get it. Sweet, innocent, virginal... we'd have so much fun with you." Her red lips turned down into a pout, "Won't you let us play with you, Bella? By the look on your face earlier, I'd say he already accomplished his goal." Tanya giggled.

Bella had heard enough, she was going to be sick. She ran into a stall with her hand over her mouth and barely made it to the toilet. She heaved and retched as tears spilled down her face. Going over Tanya's words again and again. Oh my god! Edward had been trying to seduce her into a sex orgy!? Edward had fucked Tanya last night?! Before or after leaving her place? He'd gone silent for the rest of the night. Oh my god! She was so disgusted! Her stomach rolled and turned as the images of Edward and Tanya played furiously threw her mind.

"Bella? Oh my god! Bella, what happened?" It was Alice. "Rose! Get me a some paper towel!"

Bella's mind was a confused mess. She had to get out of here. She couldn't be around these people. Didn't they know who Edward was? He was a freak! What did she know about any of them?! She stumbled to her feet and made her way to the sink. She threw some water on her face and blocked out Rose's and Alice's questions and concerned looks.

Rose grabbed her by the shoulders, turning her around, "Bella, did something happen? Are you okay?" She was looking Bella up and down to make sure she hadn't been assaulted.

 _GET OUT NOW, BELLA! GET AWAY FROM THESE PEOPLE!_

"I'm okay, I'm FINE! I just need to go home now." She ran out the bathroom door and remember just in time to grab her purse. She didn't look back as the tears continued to fall.

No one noticed the blonde woman in the corner table with a malicious sneer on her face. Her hateful blue eyes filled with vicious bitterness. She'd recognized the tiny woman and the tall blonde as soon as she arrived earlier. They were the people Edward Cullen hung with. She had gotten a table close enough and heard everything that stupid virgin was telling them. Edward had turned _HER_ down yesterday because of _that_?! Tanya's last thoughts before choosing her flavor of the night was _fuck you_ _, EDWARD CULLEN!_

Alice and Rose stood with confusion and concern looking up and down the darken street.

"Rose? What the _hell_ just happened?"

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

 **Yeah, yeah, I know. Bella's smart, why is she acting this way? Because it's a shocking reaction, she can't be level-headed all the time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

One woman, in such a short time, had completely flipped his world upside down. Even without trying, she consumed him. He wanted to know everything about her. He chuckled thinking back to when she'd grabbed both cups from him with a playful grin. He didn't know if she was jesting with him, but evidently she liked both tea and coffee. Check. He liked the way she'd look this morning. Still a bit rumpled getting ready for work. One eye darker than the other, obviously still painting her face. Feet bare, but already in her work day clothes. Then Bella from last night popped into his head. She in her little t-shirt and tights that had fused to her body showing off all her pretty curves. He shifted uncomfortably in the seat of his truck. He didn't need her looking all glamorous and shit. To him, Bella in her rumpled, dressed down, fresh face look was sexy. The only thing sexier would be Bella in nothing but his t-shirt. Bella in nothing at all.

Dammit, he thought, adjusting himself. He had a long drive ahead of him, he didn't need Jr. keeping him company.

The only company he wanted was apparently having drinks with his sisters. He was immensely pleased at the thought of her being friends with his family. Alice and Rose seem to have accepted her wholeheartedly. Even his brothers. His brows furrowed remembering the lukewarm reception when he'd first introduced Victoria to the family. Rose had not been part of the family back then; Jasper and Alice had only been married a short while. But the whole meeting had felt slightly forced and pretentious. In hindsight, he could see now that they saw something in Victoria that he hadn't. He was sure with Bella, it would be different. It was as if she was already part of the family. Wait... hold up. What the...? Back up, Cullen. Don't even go there.

He ran a hand through his hair, damn that woman, making him think of things he did _not_ need to be thinking about. Shit, he barely had time for a girlfriend. He felt his heart quicken at the word... girlfriend, Bella, Bella, girlfriend. Yeah, he liked the sound of that. He glanced down at his silent phone; how long did it take to drink something? He thought facetiously. Dang it, he didn't think he'd have to fight his _sisters_ for her time. When passing through Tacoma earlier, he'd wanted to keep going straight to Seattle instead of veering off toward I-90. However, it was already a little after 7:30 PM; and he was almost half way to Kennewick. If he didn't need to be at the warehouse too damn early, he'd have gone straight to McCarthy's. Two more days until he could see her again, he thought frustratingly. Why is it taking her so damn long?

Bella stumbled outside the pub, holding onto her stomach that was still pitching and rolling. Her stomach clenched violently and she quickly ran around the corner of the pub into the tall, thick shrubs. She took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself and furiously wiped her eyes. Her body still trembling from the adrenaline. Who was that vile woman? Edward had slept with her? Last night?

She heard the pub door swoosh open then footsteps running on the concrete. She shrunk back into the dark foliage to hide herself. Then heard the worried voices of Alice and Rose.

"Where is she?"

"It's getting dark, I can't see her anywhere."

"Rose? What the hell just happened?"

"I don't know, com'on, the hospital is this way. Let's drive there and circle around."

She heard them running to their car then driving away. She blew out a breath and scrubbed at her face, wiping under her eyes. Her cell phone rang, it was Alice trying to reach her.

The initial shock was wearing off. Who was Tanya? How credible was her story? She was a cop's daughter. The Chief of Police, to be exact. She'd been taught at an early age to trust her instincts. Be wary of strangers. Focus. Think with a clear head.

Tanya's words and her menacing face jumbled around in Bella's head. She couldn't fathom Edward as Tanya had described. She didn't know a lot about him, but she never felt anything sadistic or callous from him. What was Tanya's intention? She sounded scorned and malicious. What truths were behind her words?

Bella's chest started rising and falling faster the more she thought about this. She'd dealt with situations worse than this in Kenya. If Edward and Tanya had a falling out, why put her in the middle of it? She didn't come to Seattle to deal with this shit! She needed to get to the bottom of this.

Edward's phone rang. Finally! He missed the sound of Bella's voice already. He turned off his radio before answering, to better hear her. "Hello, Beautiful." He said in a low, sexy voice. Ready to impress her with his manliness. "Edward Cullen," the voice of a very pissed off Bella said slowly; enunciating every word so he heard her clearly,"did you or did you _not_ fuck a woman named Tanya?"

Silence. Uh... what?

"Bella? Beautiful? What's wrong?" A dreadful chill creeped down his neck. Oh shit.

"Did you fuck her last night?" She asked again, still in a deadly calm voice.

"Tanya? What the f... hell no! Who said that!?" He demanded.

He turned on his blinker and swerved to the side of the road. Braking hard. It wouldn't do either of them good if he got into an accident.

"Are you lying to me, Edward? That's the truth?" Bella asked sharply, her temper was starting to flare. Someone was a damn liar. Who was it? Tanya or Edward?

Shit! Fuck! Shit! He didn't want to do this, but he had to. His heart thundered. Bella's gonna hate him! FUCK!

Fear crawled up his neck, choking him. He grabbed his hair, pulling it in frustration.

"I did _not_ fuck that woman last night, Bella," he said slowly, putting as much honesty as he could into his words. He couldn't lose her, not yet. He had to tell her. "I... I did sleep with her once. _Once_! A long time ago! But not last night, you have to believe me."

There was silence on her end.

"Bella, now tell me what the fuck happened? Who told you that? My sisters? Tanya?"

A pissed Bella was back, "She cornered me in the bathroom at the pub saying the most repulsive things. You fucked her last night. You begged her to let me join you. And that you had accomplished your goal. Now, if you fucked her a long time ago, that's disgusting, but that's your prerogative. I need to know if you did it last night or not."

"Jesus," Edward breathed, utterly appalled, "Bella, I wouldn't touch that piece of shit. Period! She's lying. I did go to the pub after work, she was there and came on to me. I told her off and got out of there. That's what happened. Alice texted me your number then and I called you. Bella, tell me you believe me."

He could hear her taking deep breaths. Then her next words brought him to a standstill.

"I believe you, but if I find out that you lied to me, Edward, I will kick your ass harder than Tanya." Click.

"Bella?" She hung up on him!

Edward sat in numbing disbelief. How the hell did that crazy lunatic find out about Bella? And Bella was gonna kick Tanya's ass?! Holy shit!

Even with his thoughts in complete disarray, he could only think of one thing at that moment. Sweet, shy Bella had a sexy temper!

He held up his phone to dial Alice when it started ringing. It _was_ Alice.

"Oh my god, Edward! Bella ran out of the pub sick and crying! We can't find her, we need her address now!" Cried Alice. She sound like she was in a moving car.

"Alice, where are you? Bella's back at the pub! Go find her now. Keep her away from Tanya!"

He could hear the squealing of brakes.

"She called me, she's still there."

Bella had been sick and crying? What had that crazy bitch done?! His fist slammed against the steering wheel. Son of a bitch!

He was so tempted to turn around right now. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! It was just after 8PM, he needed to get to Kennewick tonight! Shit, he had so much damn work waiting for him! He was so angry he just wanted to get out and start kicking his truck, the ground, anything.

"Is Bella okay? Who the hell is Tanya?" Rose asked through the speakers.

"She's a crazy bitch at the pub. Straight blonde hair, slutty..." he began, but Alice cut him off. "That skanky barfly? What did she have to do with Bella? What's going on?"

"Bella said Tanya cornered her in the bathroom, told her a bunch of shit about me that must've made her sick. Are you back yet?" He was so worried about Bella.

"Almost there," said Alice.

"Edward, why would Tanya know Bella and what exactly did she say?" Asked a confused Rose.

Edward ran a hand down his face. He was sick to his stomach.

"That's not important, just drive faster."

He heard tires squealing again and then the sound of their doors quickly opening and movements before the incredulous, amused voice of Alice came through. Faint, but clear like she had it away from her face.

"Holy crap, Bella, you just knocked out the barfly."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Bella was contrite as she hung up on Edward. She may be angry at the situation, but she wasn't one to resort to violence. She had no intentions of doing any harm to him or Tanya, she never wanted to lay eyes on that woman again. Tanya may be a jealous ex-girlfriend, or lover... or just plain crazy if Edward had slept with her in the past. But she had never had anyone so maliciously attack her in the manner that Tanya did. Unprovoked! And over someone she barely knew!

She had to go with her gut instinct on this, proceed with caution.

What was Edward thinking, sleeping with someone who could be emotionally unstable? Obviously he was thinking with another head! Okay, so maybe he had no idea. However, _he_ wasn't the one that had just been verbally attacked. _He_ wasn't here dealing with a viper he created.

Bella groaned at all the thoughts running through her head; she really just wanted to go home now. She'll call Alice and Rose later and explain what happened. She turned around the corner of the pub heading to her car. Her footsteps faltering as she came face-to-face with, yet again, Tanya. Only this time she was with a man who had a receding hairline. They were standing in the middle of the pub's front patio looking cozy; Bella felt disgust boiling in her stomach just seeing that vicious snake again.

"Well, well, well," Tanya's sickening sweet voice taunted her, "still here, I see,". Ignoring them, but on alert, Bella tried to sidestep the couple. She grasped onto the shoulder straps of her purse with her right hand and tugged it closer to her. Her left hand, hidden by the purse, reaching around her midsection to find the small bottle of pepper spray her father insist she carry with her at all times. Just in case.

Before she could locate it, Tanya's hand reached out and yanked her purse strap, causing Bella to almost lose her balance. "Hey," the man with the receding hairline cautioned Tanya. Bella swung her head around, "Let go of me," she said through clenched teeth. What is this woman's problem?

"You don't fool me with your little virgin act. Eddie needs a woman," Tanya sneered into Bella's face. Bella tugged forcefully on her purse strap. It broke with a snap; the force of it causing Tanya to stumble a few steps back with Bella's purse dangling from her fist.

Bella gasped, she could have walked away. But she wasn't going to let this trashy, vulgar, arrogant witch get away with it anymore. Tanya was nothing more than a mean bully!

"You're a horrible person. I don't know what Edward needs. And if he needs a woman, you're the last thing he'd look for," Bella snapped with disgust. She could hear tires squealing nearby.

Everything happened quickly. The purse fell with a thud to the ground as Tanya screeched; and with raised claws, charged for Bella. The man reached out to grab Tanya, but got his feet tangled on the purse instead, missing her. Bella didn't have time to think. She reacted with the moves Charlie had taught her over and over. As Tanya's claws came bearing down, Bella quickly deflected Tanya's arm and using some force behind her right elbow, swung it hard in an arc toward Tanya's face. At the impact, Tanya immediately crumpled to a heap on the ground.

Bella's medical training kicked in right away. She checked over Tanya, turning her head to the side. Tanya was still breathing and there was already a red mark on the side of her cheek by her temple.

"Holy crap, Bella, you just knocked out the barfly," Alice chuckled from behind her; a look of awe, amusement, and admiration on her face.

She suddenly noticed a small group of audience had already gathered to look. Someone was talking on a cell phone. The man with the receding hairline was gone.

"Are you okay?" Rose asked her, kneeling down to check on Tanya as well.

"Come on," she said to her friends, "help me straighten out her legs." Bella was adjusting Tanya, using her purse as a pillow. Tanya will come around any minute now. The sound of sirens wailing down the street alerting her that someone had called the police.

Alice gave her an "uh oh" look, but the noise didn't intimidate her; she grew up around folks in uniforms.

A squad car and ambulance pulled up, and suddenly there were people everywhere. After giving her side of the story to the officers; which she left out all the sordid details, Bella was told to stick around while Officer Paul Lahote and Officer Seth Clearwater questioned any witnesses. The man with the receding hairline was no where to be found. Officer Clearwater gave Bella a few curious glances, which went unnoticed.

Rose turned to Bella placing her hands on her hips and said, "Okay, Bella, where did you learn that move? That was a classic self-defense move."

Bella shrugged with a small, tired smile, "I'm a cop's kid. You think my dad's going to let me go off alone without making sure I knew how to defend myself?"

Alice placed an arm around Bella's shoulders. "Bella, what exactly happened? One moment you're sick and ran out, then the next time we see you, you're doing some karate move on someone we don't even know. I called Edward, but he just said Tanya made up some crap. What does this all mean?"

Bella turned to face her friends. Anger lacing through her words, "Edward said that Tanya made up some crap? Maybe she did, maybe she didn't. She confronted me in the ladies' room after snooping in on our conversation about Edward. They have some sort of history together. She alluded that Edward and her fucked last night and they were planning to have me join them. I called Edward and he, of course, denies it. Admitting he _had_ slept with her, but not last night. She might be delusional or he might be lying. At this point I don't care. I'm the one having to deal with a crazy ex and being put in harm's way. She approached me as I was heading to my car. You saw what happened next. End of story."

Both Alice and Rose were slacked jaw when she was finished.

Bella crossed her arms in front of her chest and closed her eyes. She really just wanted to go home now. She sighed. She was exhausted and completely annoyed at Edward. At Tanya.

The ladies would spend the next hour with the police; Officer Lahote asked if Bella was going to press charges. There were enough witnesses to confirm that Tanya had indeed instigated the incident. Bella glanced at Tanya who was still in the back of the ambulance. Without the constant sneers and snarls, she looked tired and worn out. Her makeup smudged and her hair limp. Bella declined to press charges. She didn't want to deal with Tanya anymore.

Rose had gotten coffee for them as they waited. Alice was standing at the corner of the street away from them, talking to someone. Her arms flailing around.

Officer Clearwater came up to Bella, and hesitatingly asked, "Are you Isabella Swan from Forks? Chief Swan's daughter?"

She nodded her response. Just great. Get my father involved.

They were finally given the clear to leave. What a nightmare tonight turned out to be.

Alice was still on the phone so Bella turned to Rose, "I'm going to go home, Rose. I'll talk to you later."

Rose gave her a concern look, but smile and hugged Bella. "Call me if you need anything. I'm here for you."

Bella didn't care to look at her phone that had been ringing all night. She didn't care about the numerous missed calls or texts that flooded her phone. She also didn't hear Alice giving Edward a piece of her mind.

Edward sat on his hotel bed, head thrown back, eyes closed, and pinching the bridge of his nose. His emails and numerous reports laid strewn about unanswered and untouched. Bella was ignoring him. Alice had blessed his ears out. And he didn't even want to call Rose right now. Somehow all the women in his life, except his mother, were pissed at him. He tugged at his hair, then cradled the back of his head with his hands in exhaustion.

Suddenly, he was laughing, thinking about Alice's description of Bella knocking the shit out of Tanya. With a fucking elbow strike! Damn, that's hot! He wished to hell he could have been there to see it. Fuck all this bullshit, he just wanted to grab Bella and take her to his cabin. First thing he was going to do when he got back to Seattle was kiss the hell out of Bella. Then make her his girl. Obviously, she was a bit PO'ed at him at the moment. He'll wisely let her cool down first.

With his mind firmly made up, he reached for the reports. He needed a clear head in the months to come, he was taking his company on a whole new level.

* * *

 **AN: Oh boy, after dealing with all that, Bella should just forget about Edward! Who needs that kind of stress? Edward is just a little too sure of himself, don'tchu think?  
**

 **Ooo, I wonder if daddy Charlie will have a say in any of this.**

 **Thank you for reading and the reviews!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The next day was as bleak as Bella felt. The gray clouds hovered languidly bringing a chilly feel to the air and the promise of rain. Last night felt like a really bad dream. She would have liked to believe it, if only she hadn't woken up with a throbbing headache and a throbbing elbow. A big rock had lodged itself in Bella's stomach. Heavy, its weight seem to drain her energy before she could even get out of bed. Usually one to motivate herself to get up and start a new day, today she felt tired and weary. But, she still had a job to do and trudged her way to work. She was determined to forget about last night.

Bella greeted Angela before walking to her station and logged in to check the day's schedule. There was already a colorful list of complaints from the patients. And one surgery scheduled later for today that she'd already anticipated. Looks like she would be busy. Although she tried to keep her mind on work, she couldn't help but notice a glaring difference from yesterday.

Only yesterday morning the birds sang and flowers bloomed as she twirled around basking in the joy and wonderment of a budding new romance. But Tanya had been like a cold bucket of water in her face. She was so naive. She felt young and foolish when it came to men. She was unsure of herself. So clueless at times.

Okay, so perhaps she'd fallen for Edward's looks too quickly. But at the same time, with Wild Man, she'd already felt the intensity between them. Whenever he was around, she lost all sense of self. There was a magnetic force pulling her to him and she was unable to stop it. She was torn, she wanted to forget about Edward. Yet Edward, who came to check on her to make sure she was okay; Edward, who stood at her door with coffee and tea in hand; and Edward, who had kissed her so sweetly. At the thought of forgetting about him, she didn't understand why her heart crumbled in little pieces into her stomach. She wished she could talk to someone about it, but Alice or Rose were too close to Edward. Although she trusted them, it would be uncomfortable for her. They were family and she was not.

Determined not to let her personal issues affect her work, she placed her phone on silence, turning her attention back to the chart in hand. She reviewed the notes on the surgery patient, making sure nothing had changed overnight. Angela glanced at Bella a few times. Bella was usually cheerful, ready to take on the day's challenges; however, today she was quiet and kept to herself. "You doing okay over there?" she asked Bella, giving her a small smile and a worried look.

"Yeah, just a bit of a headache, I'll be okay." Bella gave Angela a reassuring smile. But again, Edward's face popped into her head.

Without Edward physically here to muddle her head, she was thinking clearly again. She had never felt such attraction for a man before. Sure, handsome men were all around, but none had ever affected her the way Edward did. She wanted to know so much more about Edward, but not if that included having to deal with more crazies. She was sure Edward attracted lots of women. Fast women who had no problem staking their claim on him. She could defend herself, but why had it felt like she was also defending her relationship with Edward?

Annoyed that she was only making herself more frustrated, she was glad to see the attending surgeon had arrived. They had to meet with the surgery patient to make sure everything was okay for later and answer anymore questions the family may have. She squared her shoulders, she had a job to do. Now was not the time to think about Edward.

It was Friday afternoon, and Edward was finally on his way back to Seattle from Spokane. The VP of Cullen Mfg, Cyrus Marcus, had joined him yesterday to tour the manufacturing plant and afterward they'd gone out to dinner with some of the managers. He'd asked Edward to stay another night so they could meet privately in the morning.

This morning he'd met with Cyrus to discuss the direction Cullen Mfg was going. Cyrus had held the position since his grandfather was still alive. Of Edward's executive staff, only Cyrus and his CFO, Caius Bower, still held the original titles. They were older, white haired gents who looked debonair in the suits and ascots they wore daily. They were past retirement, but had stayed on, managing their staffs and providing guidance to Edward as he'd started as their new owner and CEO. With their increasing desire to hang up their hats and join their friends in retirement bliss, Edward knew it was time to look for replacements. Adding this to the successful and rapid growth of Cullen Mfg in the past decade, these had pushed Edward into making the biggest decision about his company. At the end of their meeting, Cyrus clasped a hand on Edward's shoulder in a fatherly way.

"Well, everything looks good on our end, Edward. We'll get together with the team on Monday. Take the weekend to make sure this is what you really want, son."

Cyrus had made a promise to his old late friend, Clayton Edward Cullen, Edward's grandfather, that he would watch out for the boy. He was proud of Edward as if Edward was his own son. Edward had come a long way from when he'd first started. He was smart, but young and self-entitled back then; he'd let the title, the wealth, and the prestige go to his head. Always had some pretty new thing clinging to his arms. Then he'd met a young, pretty woman with great legs who'd turned his head and had him tightly wrapped around her finger. After her betrayal was uncovered, Edward changed. He took his role more seriously, he no longer lived in the fast lane, and had sworn off women. Edward had learned a few hard lessons from that, but he was young still.

Edward ran a hand through his hair, this was it. Once he made this decision, there would be no turning back. All his great-grandfather's and grandfather's sweat and blood had gone into making Cullen Mfg what it is today. Was he ready to turn it into a public company? Cullen Mfg was growing fast; they'd already started the process of adding a new location, expanding outside of Washington state, and scouting for another location. Vancouver was a market he wanted to tap into, which meant taking his company into the global market. He was ready for the challenges, but was he ready to give up full ownership of a company that had been in the family for generations? The question weighed heavily on his mind and heart since he first brought up the subject with Marcus a few months ago. Now it was time to see what his family thought. The company may be his to run, but it was still owned by the Cullen Trust.

Between his company and Bella, he had so much going through his mind. He needed to focus on Cullen Mfg, but at the same time, Bella had not left his mind. He was anxious to get back to her already. She'd ignored him for the past three days. This was more than just being a little pissed off. He needed to apologize and make sure she was okay, make things right.

He'd left several phone messages and texts, but she'd not replied to any of them. He still couldn't believe what Tanya, that cunt, had done. Why didn't Bella press charges? Had she gotten a restraining order? What the _hell_ had he been thinking when he took that bitch's offer? Granted, Bella had done an excellent job of handling it, but it should never have been hers to handle in the first place. He felt like an asshole. He was ashamed of himself. But Bella would not give him the chance to apologize.

He'd finally manned up and called Rose the other night. She had a few things to say to him as well. He'd been smart and remained silent as she blasted his ears, he deserved it. But what could he have done? He had no idea how psycho Tanya really was. He was four hours away and had a shitload of responsibilities piled up to his ears! He ran a company that employed 400+ employees, people who counted on him to pay their mortgage and raise their families. His hands were tied. He'd fallen short where Bella was concerned, but he intended to do better. If only she'd give him the chance. Rose, thankfully, had been understanding. When asked if she'd seen or heard from Bella, Rose said she'd only spoken to Bella the day after. She seemed okay, she was trying to forget the whole incident with Tanya, but hadn't been up to getting together again since then.

Shit, he needed to know what Bella was thinking... feeling. If only she'd pick up her phone, dammit! He should make it back to Seattle before 7PM, he was determined to make things right with Bella.

He headed straight to her place as soon as he got in town. His knees bouncing, his hands clammy, and his stomach in knots. He slowed his truck as he made it onto her street. His truck stopped and idled a few houses from hers. He watched from the truck as Bella, dressed in a cute dress that swayed and moved around her shapely legs, her hand perched on the elbow of the fucking prick as he led her to his car. Bella laughed at something he said before he closed her door then moved around to his side. They drove off as Edward's heart sank to his stomach.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

It had been a busy week for Bella. Rose called her Wednesday evening to see if she wanted to go out, but she wasn't up for it. She was still upset about the events from the night before and hadn't slept well. She'd gone to bed exhausted, but had tossed and turned as Edward invaded her dreams. On Thursday, she stayed focused on her work; however, there were times when Edward would seep into her mind. She knew he was trying to reach out to her, but she remained stubborn and didn't answer his calls. As much as she hated to admit it, the whole Tanya mess had rattled her. She'd never met anyone so evil in her life. She'd never had to physically hit anyone _ever_. She realized that she was probably more upset over that than she was with Edward.

Finally, it was Friday. She'd scrubbed in for a minor surgery this morning, now she was taking triage calls while waiting for a new patient to be put into a room. In between calls, she took the time to connect with Rose and Alice. She apologized for being so introverted the past couple of days. She wanted to make it up to them if they were willing. She missed them.

She missed Edward too. Her stubborn streak had refused any contact with him, but her heart ached to see him again. She finally decided to skim through the numerous texts Edward had sent over the last three days. As she read, she had to bite her lips to keep from smiling;

" _Bella, are you ok, will you please pick up_ "

" _I'm sorry, please answer your phone_ "

" _need to make sure you're okay, plz pick up_ "

" _guessing you're upset_ "

" _dammit answer your phone_ "

" _sorry, please will you answer my call_ "

" _bella, pick up your damn phone_ ".

Why was she so drawn to him? It's only been a week since she met him. It shouldn't be normal to obsess so much over someone you just met. Okay, so maybe it _was_ a bit unusual to be insanely attracted to someone, kiss him and then knock the crap out of his crazy ex.

Geez, when did her boring life become such a soap opera?

Later in the afternoon, Riley texted her if she was available tonight. He had tickets to a jazz show and dinner. Ugh, she forgot to get back to Riley. She replied that she already had dinner plans, but thanks anyway. He texted back that if she wanted to see more of Seattle he could take her out for a quick stroll to the waterfront, no dinner required. She needed to get her mind off of other things, like Edward. She really hadn't gone out all that much and it would be a nice change of scenery. She'd accepted on a whim, but said she couldn't stay long.

When Riley picked her up, he made a comment that he thought he was done with curfews with her, which made her giggle. Riley was so easy to be with. With their mutual agreement to start over as friends, she didn't have to worry about dating jitters. Or if he was going to hit on her. He was a true gentleman. He took her to quirky little shops and on the ferris wheel to take in the Seattle skyline. They spoke about their families and shared stories. It was nice and comforting to have an old friend in town. Someone who knew what she was talking about when she spoke of Forks and her father. When he pulled up to her townhouse, she meant it when she said she had a great time.

After seeing Bella take off, it was a few minutes before Edward could move, his mind gone blank. His face devoid of any emotions and his movements automatic as he made his way home. He'd imaged Bella angry, he'd imaged Bella upset, but never did he imaged that Bella would be happy. Three days and she'd forgotten about him it seemed. He was too late. He kept driving, past his house, until he ended up at his parents. Even as he pulled up into the driveway, there were no welcoming glow from inside the house to greet him. Only the lonely porch light and the solar lights lining the drive way casting shadows. He didn't know how long he sat there until there was a knock on his window. It was his mother with a concerned look on her face. His father standing behind her. "Sweetie? Are you okay?" asked his mother. He made an effort to smile at them, but they could see the strain behind his eyes. Their son was troubled.

They knew not to probe him, he'd come to them when he was ready. "Come on in, son, it's cold out here," Carlisle said, putting a comforting hand on his shoulders. They made their way into the kitchen and Esme flew into mother hen mode. She took out leftovers to reheat, knowing Edward probably hadn't eaten yet. She poured them wine and filled the silence with chatter. "I'm sorry we weren't home, Edward. You father had a free evening and we took advantage of it. Have you eaten yet? I'm guessing not, I'm heating some chicken and pasta. I hope that's okay." She threw a worried glance at her husband. It looks like they were going to have to probe.

"Something on your mind you want to talk about?" asked Carlisle, taking a seat on the bar stool beside his son.

"I do," Edward answered honestly, playing with the stem of his wine glass. His company or Bella? Both were weighing on his mind.

"I'm thinking of taking the company public," he started out,"It's something I've been considering for a while. I'll give you the reasons why later, but I need to know how you guys feel about it, Mom and Dad."

Carlisle furrowed his brows in concentrated thoughts before speaking, "While I know you wouldn't make hasty decisions to jeopardize what you've worked so hard for, a healthy and successful business grows, and it seems that's what this company is doing. You are a part of this company as much as it's a part of you, Son. I think the question should be how do you feel about it?"

Esme had joined them, placing a dish in front of Edward, and asked with an inquisitive look, "I thought going public was to generate more liquid asset, is the company looking for more funds?

Edward chuckled. "Mom, Dad, I suppose you don't ask for the financial reports that you are entitled to with the company. We all own a piece of the company, I just make the decisions. But to answer your question, we're doing really well. Investment banks wouldn't even touch us if we weren't doing extremely well. We have the corner market in the state; we have long-term growth potential with major companies and government contracts. We're expanding into other states, and looking into Canada as well. In short, we look really good on paper."

A fleeting look of guilt crossed his face, "I need to make sure I'm doing the right thing. If we go public this will open our company to scrutiny. Me, maybe all of you, will be under a microscope while they look into our company history and background. I keep wondering if this is what Grandfather would have wanted for his company."

"Edward, we're very proud of you, Son. Cullen Mfg wasn't for me and your Grandpa knew it, that's why he was so proud of you when you stepped up. I don't suppose you know that he thought about selling the company for a while. You were still finishing college when we found out he was getting sick. I thought taking care of his health was more important and wished that he would sell. But I think he held on to the hope that you would eventually take his place. He trusted in you as we did and still do."

Esme placed a hand onto of her son's, "Sweetie, whatever you decide, I know it's because you do it for the love of the company. Not for money or prestige. If this is the next step you need to take the company, then I know your grandfather would have heartily approved."

Tears pricked at the corner of Edward's eyes. He'd lucked out with the parents he had. With the family he had. He felt abash thinking how he'd treated his family with hostility and resentment when they'd tried to warn him about Victoria. He'd turned his back on his family and when Victoria had been exposed, he couldn't face them again. He ran and hid from shame. He had a great relationship with his family now.

Edward breathe a sigh of relief, regaining control of his emotions. "Well, this isn't going to happen overnight, we still have a lot of preparations to do, if we do it at all. I'm just glad to have your support."

Carlisle patted his shoulders, "You always have our support, no matter what. If those bankers need a microscope, you tell them I have an x-ray machine instead." Carlisle chuckled at his own dad joke. "Let me know if there's anything we can do. I have some reading I need to catch up on," he said before leaving the room.

Esme placed a kiss on his head, "Was that the only thing troubling your mind, Sweetheart? You were looking forlorn out there. Anything else you want to talk about?"

Bella, he thought. His chest tightening at the thought of her with someone else tonight.

"I think I hurt someone and she won't talk to me. I don't know how to fix it because she won't give me the chance."

Ah, thought Esme, so it's Isabella.

"Well, it's only fixed if you both want to fix it. If she's hurt, it might take her a while to let you back in. Just don't give up trying if fixing is what you want to do."

"It's what I want, I don't think she wants to though." She's having too much fun with someone else.

"You won't know until you ask Isabella," Esme said with a smile. Edward's head popped up. "Isabella?" He gave his mom a curious look.

"You may know her as Bella. Isabella Swan. She was my client." Esme patted his hand standing up, "Finish your food, it's gotten cold."

Isabella Swan. Bella Swan. It fits her. Why had it taken him this long to find out her last name? He'd kissed her before knowing her last name.

"Mom? If you worked on her house..." he said slowly. "Yes, I know she lives in your neighborhood. Remember I mentioned meeting someone suitable?" Esme said with a twinkle in her eyes.

Yeah, he remembered now. For making babies, he had jokingly replied. He couldn't help the blush that stained his cheeks. Shit, his mom remembered too apparently.

"I think she's a lovely girl, Edward. Whatever you may have done, apologize sincerely and let her take it from there. She seems like a reasonable person."

Edward finished his food lost in thoughts. He would try to fix this with Bella. So she's on a date tonight, shit, he hoped it wasn't a sleepover kind of date. The thought made him stab the pasta a little harder than necessary. He couldn't do anything about that unless he went there and punched the prick in the balls. Fuck, he had to get the thought of her sleeping with someone else out of his mind. He could drive by tonight, see if she was back home.

Damn, was he seriously considering stalking now?

His phone beeped with a message. He grabbed it with the slightest hope that it was the brunette currently on his mind.

 _yo heard your girl Bella karate chopped some chick you banged  
_

 _lol fuckin awesome_

It was Emmett. Stupid ass. If he didn't miss his brother so much he'd told him to fuck off. With the regular football season in full swing Emmett was always busy with traveling.

 _where the hell you at foo?_

 _meet at Mccarthy's?  
_

McCarthy's had lost its appeal to Edward. Not if that cunt is still around there. He was tempted to go there and confront her, but he knew he needed to stay far way as possible from that poisonous snake.

He texted back _hell no,_ _anywhere else but there._

As he pulled away from his parents' driveway, he seriously considered driving by Bella's.

Had he given into his stalkerish impulse he would have seen that she was home that evening. However, she was not alone.

Bella poured more wine into the round wineglasses on the coffee table and tucked her bare feet back under her legs. The flowy skirt of her red dress billowed softly around her as she sat on the thick, shaggy rug in her living room. The soft, romantic lighting created from only the single lamp on the side table and the dim glow of the television, it's volume turned down low.

The coffee table was laden with empty sushi packages, and opened boxes of chocolates; most of those tiny squares only bitten into once. Half eaten chocolate covered strawberries were strewn about mixed in with all the boxes, chopsticks, and decadent pieces of art. Two opened bottles of wine completed the staging of a seduction in progress.

"Mmmm..." Bella moaned, "This truffle has a creamy filling. Soooo yummy." She licked her fingers after popping the whole thing in her mouth.

"Yeah, cream filled things are yummy," Alice sighed, slouched on the sofa. A goofy grin appearing on her face.

"I don't know about you guys, but I like the nuts," Rose said, looking at her piece.

"Uh huh, nuts are yummy too," Alice giggled, reaching for her glass of wine.

Rose gave her a disgusted look, "Perv." Before sticking out her tongue and flicking it quickly at the cluster of chocolate almonds.

Three women fell into hysterical laughter at Rose's silly antic. They were suppose to be watching a chick flick, but had spent the better part of it with their noses inside those boxes and their cheeks filled looking like squirrels. Not to mention guzzling the bottles of wine that are clearly affecting them now.

Earlier, Alice insisted on girl talk while looking pointedly at Bella. What was going on with her and Edward? A sheepish Bella told Alice and Rose that she was going to call Edward tomorrow. She'd had time to work things out in her head. Rose and Alice had given her a crushing hug and told Bella to really get to know Edward.

Edward, Emmett, and Jasper ended up at his townhouse with beer, he told them about his plans with the company and got their insight as well. Jasper magically produced a joint at some point. Feeling mellowed out, Edward didn't give a shit when Emmett started ragging on him about Tanya. How nasty she was, and cracking jokes at how desperate Edward was. Then Jasper went into how Ali had demonstrated Bella knocking out Tanya. Those two dumbasses kept reenacting the scene with half-slit, red eyes. It was fucking hilarious even though Edward was cringing inside, but too fucking chilled to care at the moment. God, those two could be such idiots, but he needed this. No wonder why he stayed away from women. They were a pain in the ass.

Exhausted from his travels and Bella keeping him up at nights, he knocked out on the couch. Barely conscious when Emmett and Jasper left sometime in the night to grab their wives who were with Bella. He was so tired he hardly acknowledge that, hearing only Bella's name, then zonked out again with Bella invading his dreams.

The next morning, his internal clock woke him up just as the sky was beginning to pink. His body was pleading for some exercise. He got ready a few minutes later and took off down the street heading toward a trail nearby. He breathed in the brisk air and focused on his steps and breathing. God, he already missed his cabin and running on the shore. He focused on his upcoming work schedule, trying to figure out when he could go back to his retreat. He sure could have used it in the past week. He thought about Bella, then his company, what his family had to say about him going public, back to Bella. Had that prick stayed the night? Fuck, why was that the first thing he had to think of? His running slowed a bit as he remembered Jasper and Emmett saying they were going to Bella's to pick up their wives. Was that a dream? Had Bella been with his sisters all night? What about her driving off with that fucker? Goddammit! His footsteps pounded harder on the pavement as he concentrated on running off his frustration.

Bella opened her bleary eyes, somewhere in the house her phone alarm was going beserk. Ugh, too early, her head was pounding. She tipped her head up and looked around at the leftover mess. Rose and Alice had left last night when their husbands picked them up. An astonished Emmett had rung the doorbell. "Did you fucking know you live around the corner from Edward!?" Bella smiled and nodded, letting him in. Yes, old news, buddy. Jasper came in with a lazy smile and nodded at Bella, "Heard you're one bad ass girl, Bella. Edward better watch his nuts." They teased her about her karate moves, insisted on reenacting the scene to the girls as well, then grabbed their giggly wives after hugs and promises to call and left. Too tired to move, she knocked out on the sofa.

Dang it, she needed to shut off her phone. She located it under the mess and turned it off. Oh god, she was still in her red dress. It was wrinkled and twisted around her body. She yawned turning to go upstairs to shower. She needed to be at the family center soon. She had just taken a step up when her doorbell rang.

Who the...? She froze, had the girls left something behind last night?

* * *

 **AN: Uh oh, who could it be?  
**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Bella stood where she was, waiting to see if the doorbell would ring again. It didn't. She looked out the peephole, but saw nothing. Puzzled, she opened the door a few inches. Her eyes popped opened. Ohhh... Her knees went weak as a shiver went up her spine. Edward stood leaning against the side rail. Sweaty. Damp, devisheled hair. Arms crossed in front with sleeves pushed up and muscles bulging. She gulped.

"Edward," she breathed, opening the door wider. Her heart took off racing as she looked into his piercing green eyes. He didn't move, but he quickly looked down then back up as if taking in her appearance. His square jawline, covered with soft-looking stubbles, suddenly clenched. He did not look happy to see her.

Her stomach quivered with the thousand butterflies that quickly multiplied. He was so handsome and the sex appeal emanating from him made her legs tremble. Her eyes took him in the same way his did. His powerful arms and wide chest in a gray zipped up hoodie; black jogging pants that clung to his thick, muscular legs. She looked back to his face and her breath caught at the intensity brewing in his eyes.

A flash of anger and jealousy zipped through him. She stood there, looking so beautiful and innocent with tangled, mussed up hair, smudged under eye makeup, and that dress... the same _damn_ dress she'd worn yesterday, now wrinkled and askew on her small frame. She looked like she'd been out all night. He had to know. Had she been with the fucker last night?

"I've been calling, you too damn busy to answer your phone?" he asked slowly in a low voice, pushing himself to stand at full height, dropping his arms to his side. He took a step toward her. She instinctively took a step back and saw his hand move quickly to stop the door from closing on him.

Chest pounding, and feeling overwhelmed; her eyes stung seeing his gorgeous face and feeling all the tension, questions, and doubts that she'd kept bottled up bubbling to the surface. He was here, looking larger than life after being gone, and she realized it was him she'd needed.

The glare from his eyes made her emotions erupt. "I'm sorry, Edward. I was upset and wasn't ready to hear you out, I was doubting me and you and everything. I... I was going to call you today." Her chin quivered, but she stood looking him in the eyes.

He leaned toward her, towering over her, face inches away from hers; he looked at her for moment before saying,"I saw you, Bella. Yesterday, getting into the car with that prick from the bar. You didn't look too upset."

She gasped in surprise. "You were here? Yesterday?" she asked in a softer voice. Her fingers itched to run them against his face; her hands slowly rising on their own accord.

He gave her a hard look, his breath fanning her face, "You would've known if you'd answered your damn phone. Were you with that prick all night?" He looked her up and down again.

Bella stepped back with a gasp of outraged at the insinuating look and offending question. Her brows drew together as her eyes darken; she was ready to slam the door in his face. "Riley is a friend and he was trying to cheer me up. Who I choose to spend my nights with is none of your business!"

He straighten up, dropping his arm from the door. A mask of indifference on his face. "I came to make sure you were all right," he said in an even voice, "Tanya is a fucking liar and I needed to make that clear. I apologize you got caught up in it."

Without another word, he turned and ran down the steps, taking off down the street.

She stood there, stunned, grappling at what just happened. The look of contempt he'd given her when he asked if Riley had spent the night, he'd already presumed that she did sleep with Riley!

But he had been here... to see her yesterday.

She was angry, then why did she suddenly feel guilty? Dang it! What did she have to feel guilty about? She had done nothing wrong!

Suddenly realizing she need to be at the family center, she groaned and slammed the front door, locking it. Bella took off upstairs to shower and get ready. She needed to be there in 15 minutes! Their conversation running through her mind over and over.

Once she was in the car, she sent a quick text to Erin, the Volunteer Coordinator, that she was running a few minutes behind, but would be there soon. Why, she thought, why did it seem like every time she was with Edward, shit just goes downhill?

Edward slammed into his house. His face a look of calm, but he was seething. FUCK! Bella had pretty much told him what he needed to know.

He torn up the stairs, flinging his clothes aside and turned on the shower. Goddammit! Why did he care so much? Who the fuck is this girl that's gotten under his skin? He didn't need this shit. He was just goddamn fine when he didn't give a shit about women!

Fuck this bullshit. He was done. He'd cared enough to worry about her, but she'd been just goddamn fine it seemed.

He turned off the shower and threw on some clothes. He packed his bags and laptop, he needed to get away from here. One week, one girl was enough bullshit already.

Moments later, he was in his truck. Heading toward his cabin. He just wanted to forget ever meeting Isabella Swan!

Bella went into automatic work mode the minute she entered the family center. She swiped underneath her eyes and took a deep breath to get herself together. The next four hours she worked efficiently with Dr. Lee as the number of patients grew in the waiting area. She helped with routine medical exams, screening tests, gave out over-the-counter medicine, and answered questions.

She was checking the notes on the next patient's application when someone tapped her on the shoulder. It was Rose coming to see if she was ready to sign out. Was it afternoon already?

Rose took one look at Bella and knew something was amiss. Her face looked withdrawn and there was a telltale sign of redness at the corner of her eyes.

"Hiya, Bella. You wanna grab some lunch after this?" Hmm, what happened since last night? Rose thought.

"Hi, Rose. I have one more patient to see. It shouldn't take too long, will that be okay?"

"No problem. I'll go see if they need help unloading some supplies in the back. I'll meet you later." Rose turned and left the medical area.

Later, Bella hung up her white lab coat and grabbed her bag when her cell phone rang. She fumbled in her bag to find it. Don't hang up, Edward!

It was a number she didn't recognize on the display screen.

"Hello?" She asked tentatively.

"Babe, tell me you did not trade Africa for this shitty weather," came the slow, mocking voice of Garrett.

A real smile finally breaking through Bella's face, "Garrett? Oh my gosh, are you in Seattle?"

"Well, my favorite girl decided she rather deal with this damn rain than be with me. Now tell me how to find you, I'm driving around in circles and I can't see shit."

"Oh, stop being a baby. It's called a drizzle and it doesn't last all day."

Bella gave Garrett directions to put into his GPS and said she would show him the family center and introduce her friends. She hung up and quickly went to find Rose. She found Rose in the donation area going through some boxes and told her she was waiting for someone. Bella explained who Garrett was and what they did in Africa as she and Rose waited in the lobby.

"Bella, you look okay now, but earlier, you looked like you've been crying. Was something the matter?" Rose asked with a concerned look.

Bella took a deep breath as she thought about her confrontation with Edward this morning. "It was Edward, he came knocking really early this morning. I don't know what happened, but I think we had a fight. He took off and I needed to be here so...," Bella shrugged, "I don't know." Bella looked down at her hands, her chest was hurting again, thinking about Edward.

Rose rolled her eyes when Bella wasn't looking. These two knuckleheads needed to get their shit together already.

A good looking man walked through the front glass doors then. He had light brown mixed in with dark blonde hair that was a bit shaggy, but had it styled back from his face so it fell in short waves around his head. He had thick straight brows, dark eyes, and a shadow of a beard outlining his jaw. He wore jeans and a dark blue pullover sweater that showed a nice muscular chest. Rose might be married, but she still appreciated handsome men.

A big grin appeared on his handsome face as his gaze fell upon Bella. Bella's grin matched his as they greeted each other and hugged tightly.

Well, what do we have here? Thought Rose. She'd heard the man calling Bella "babe". Looks like Bella has another suitor.

"Garrett, I'd like you to meet Rose Cullen. She's a wonderful friend and volunteers here with me teaching women's self defense," Bella said, turning to Rose, big grin still on her face, "Rose, this is Dr. Garrett Damon, he's just returned home from Kenya working as a humanitarian surgeon."

Garrett took Rose's hand and placed a light kiss on it, "A pleasure to meet you, Ms. Cullen." Garrett said in a low, smooth voice, looking at Rose. A smile tipping the corner of his mouth.

Oh, this guy is smooth, though Rose. No wonder why Bella can't stop smiling.

"It's a pleasure to meet a friend of Bella's as well, Doctor Damon," Rose replied. "Bella's told us the work that you both have done in Kenya. I think it's courageous and very admirable." She continued kindly and formally. Taking her hand away from his.

Bella giggled, "Garrett, Rose is taken. Come on, I'll show you around and introduce you to Dr. Lee, she's not taken."

"Please, lead on then," Garrett said with an easy smile and a wink. A confused Rose looked from Bella to Garrett.

The group walked down the hall with Bella telling Garrett a little bit about what the place provided. They saw Dr. Lee in the hallway outside the medical office; she was talking to a family that was staying at Maddie's Place. She turned to them after saying good bye to the family. A surprise look on her face.

"Oh, Bella, Rose. I thought you ladies had left already," She said with a smile, looking curiously at Garrett.

Bella made the introduction, trying to hide her gleefulness. "Dr. Lee, this is Garrett Damon. He's a friend of mine that is visiting. I'm showing him around the place."

She turned to Garrett, who had a turned to stone, gone was the suave, smooth talker. He couldn't take his eyes off Dr. Lee.

"Garrett, this is Dr. Kate Lee, she's one of the head volunteer physicians of Maddie's Place. She volunteers her time every Saturday morning."

"Uh...,"Garrett started out, then cleared his throat, "It is an absolute honor to meet you, Kate... Dr. Lee," he quickly amended.

Anyone with eyes could see that there was a mutual attraction growing between Garrett and Kate. Bella bit her lips to keep from smiling while Rose grew more confused.

"Well," Bella said, "I'm famished, let's go somewhere for lunch. Dr. Lee, would you like to join us?"

"Oh, um, sure. If that's okay with everyone," Dr. Lee said, blushing.

The four of them stood for a moment discussing where to go and who would ride with whom. It was decided Rose would go with Bella and Garrett would take Kate.

As soon as they separated, Rose turned on Bella.

"What the heck was that, Bella? Who is Garrett?"

Bella laughed, "I told you, Garrett is friend of mine. He and I worked together in Kenya for a year and became great friends."

"But I thought Garrett was here to see _you_? I thought he was a suitor of yours, what was that back there with Kate?"

"Rose, Garrett and I did become close in Kenya, we did kiss and there were some feelings there, but we talked it over and came to an understanding. Kenya is a world away, it's a very dangerous place, but it can be very seductive too. And we only had each other, but we've never gone beyond kissing. There were no declaration of love or anything. Plus, Garrett is the biggest flirt on the planet. You saw it yourself."

"So you decided to hook him up with Kate?"

"Yes, and I think it went very well," Bella giggled, "Garrett said he was coming to visit and made a joking remark about stealing the hearts of my girlfriends if I didn't want his. I didn't plan it. I've only met Kate since last week, but she mentioned being too busy to be married and have a family. It just happened to worked out perfectly."

"I guess it did. I was so confused back there," Rose said shaking her head.

"Bella," Rose said, changing the subject, "you and Edward need to sit down and talk; get to know each other. You two are starting to give me whiplash."

After lunch Rose and Kate were needed elsewhere so Bella and Garrett headed to her place. Bella cringed when Garrett asked who she'd spent a night of debauchery with after seeing the mess still in the living room. She gave him a scowl and threw a pillow at his head. She told him she'd hung out with two of her best friends.

As they cleaned, Garrett apologized to Bella because he was here to see her, but had asked Kate for a date later. It was fine by Bella because she really needed girl time talk with Rose and Alice. Garrett could not shut up about Kate and asked Bella a ton of questions about her. She had to let him know that she'd only met Kate last week, but was extremely happy for him. He's a really good guy with a big heart and she hoped them the best. It made her think of Edward and how they'd left things between them.

"So, babe, wanna tell me what's bothering you?" They were sitting side by side on her dining chairs facing the large patio doors, drinking beer and watching the rain outside.

Bella took a drink, "Well, I met this guy last week..." she said, but got caught off by Garrett snickering. "Alas, the true reason why my heart was stomped to pieces."

"Shut up," Bella laughed. "Your heart is just fine and I'm telling Kate," she joked, snickering back at Garrett at his alarmed face.

"All right," Garrett said seriously, "tell Daddy Garrett about this man you met last week. Who is he and what does he do?"

"Ugh, nevermind. It's just a guy," Bella said. Yeah, just Edward. Who made her weak in the knees one moment and pissed off the next.

"Hmm, just a guy, huh? Where is this guy and why isn't he here now?" Garrett looked at her, waiting for her to talk.

Bella talked to Garrett about Edward, how they met and what had transpired until this morning. Garrett listened while sipping his beer, keeping his comments to himself. He snickered at Bella's slip and laughed when she described hitting Tanya.

"I was so happy to see him this morning I almost cried and then he just gave me the most disgusted look and took off, I still don't understand what happened," Bella said with a dejected shake of her head.

Garrett was thoughtful for a moment, taking a sip of his beer. He looked at Bella sitting there with the most miserable look on her face. Then he flicked her on the forehead with his thumb and pointer finger.

"Owww!" a startled Bella exclaimed, rubbing her forehead, "What the heck was that for?"

"For a smart young woman, you sure can be a stupid girl," Garrett said, softening the insult with a chuckle. "If you were that happy to see him, why isn't he here? Edward has been reaching out to you since Tuesday and you've been ignoring him because you were hurt. Sounds like a scheming she-devil was jealous and scorned. And you haven't spoken with him at all to see if her story had any merit?"

"At first I was so angry and upset at both of them! I didn't know who to believe. Plus, I've never had to hurt anyone, much less knock someone out for something that could possibly be true. I couldn't bring myself to listen to him then," Bella explained defending her action.

"All this could have been resolved had you not been so stubborn and just talk to him, babe. He's a man with needs, you can't blame him if he slept with her. If he still is, then that's a different story, but it sounds like she was making it more than it really was."

"I know, I believe now that Tanya was lying," Bella said, hanging her head. "That doesn't explain why he was so upset this morning."

"So who is Riley to you? Is he the blast from the past? The one you were hiding from when you met Edward?"

Bella nodded. "Remember I told you I've only had one boyfriend? That's Riley. I was so in love with him growing up and we dated until he moved away. We were so close. We've agreed to just be friends and he took me out for a while yesterday to cheer me up. Nothing happened."

"Bella, you think an ex-boyfriend would really just want to be friends again? You can't be that naive," Garrett gave her a skeptical look. "If Riley is a past that you want to relive, then forget Edward. However, I don't get that impression from you, but I do believe good o' Riley wants more than to be called buddy. Edward said he saw you with him, what makes you think he wouldn't think otherwise that you weren't here moping around?"

"But I told him that Riley was just a friend, Edward just assumed that I slept with him when he showed up this morning! He didn't even give me a chance to tell him I'd been drinking with his sisters all night. He looked me up and down with this contempt on his face and then asked if I was with that prick all night, I told him who I spent my nights with was none of his business! He had no right to judge me like that," she exclaimed.

"Well, babe, it is none of his business until it's his business. Which I'm pretty it is. If he was here this morning and saw the night of debauchery you had, and seeing you with Riley yesterday, I can only assumed he put two and two together."

Bella gasped with realization. Oh no! She probably looked like she had done a walk of shame this morning! She'd fell asleep with her dress on and Edward had come knocking when she'd just woken up.

"So was I right?" Garrett hedged, looking at her face.

"Maybe. He saw me in the dress I'd slept in from the day before. I was drinking with his sisters and fell asleep on the sofa after they left. Edward knocked on my door just as I was waking up. I looked like a mess," Bella slapped her forehead.

"Sounds to me like both of you have been asses," Garrett commented, a wry smirk on his face.

"Assume makes an ass out of you and me, I know, I know," Bella groaned into her hands.

"You have much to learn, young padawan," Garrett said with a chuckle, nudging Bella on the shoulder with his.

"Babe, it's not that bad. It's nothing that can't be fixed."

He leaned back on his chair. "So tell me about Edward. What's he like?"

Bella was still hiding her face, but she peeked at him with a sheepish look on her face. "He overwhelms me so much that I haven't really sat down and talk to him. We kissed that night and he had to leave the next day, then the whole Tanya debacle happened. It's just been one thing after another. It's like Fate brought us together and we... _I_ haven't realize how wonderful he is. I barely know anything about him."

Garrett laughed, "You're crazy about a man you don't know anything about?" Then stopped with a thoughtful look, "Well, guess I'm in the same shoe. I just met Kate today and I'm already crazy about her."

He tipped his beer bottle at Bella, "I guess we're just two fools in love."

* * *

 **AN: Not quite the reunion they were hoping for. :(**

 **And Garrett, he was never going to be a suitor. Bella needed some sense knocked into her.  
**

 **Thanks for reading and the reviews!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

After Garrett left for his hotel room, Bella wandered around the lower level of her townhouse straightening here and there; gazing out the windows, but not really seeing anything. Instead, it was Edward's face she saw as she thought about Garrett's words. A fool she may be, but in love? She was unbelievably attracted to Edward, but not in love. No, she really didn't know anything about Edward to be in love with him. Aside from the information she'd pried from Rose, she didn't know much about Edward. The few times they've been around each other, they never even got around to having a decent conversation.

She did, however, know one thing. Edward sure could kiss. Bella touched her lips, remembering practically everything about that first kiss. His soft, but firm lips. The velvety touch of his tongue. His taste, his smell, the feel of his hands. She thought back to the morning after, when Edward stood at her front door, and kissed her sweetly before he left.

She sighed. Why had she allowed her insecurity to get in the way?

Her cell phone rang suddenly, jarring her and making her jump a bit. She realized that she'd been hugging a throw pillow by the window. She threw the pillow down and quickly made her way to the kitchen counter where her phone was ringing.

It was Rose calling to see if she wanted to get together. With Emmett gone, she was looking for some company for the evening. Bella accepted and Rose said she'd call Alice to make plans. Bella stood there with her phone in her hands. She needed to clear the misunderstanding with Edward quickly. She worried her lips. Would he even answer her call? Scrolling to Edward's name, she dialed his number before her courage gave out. She needed to be the one to reach out to him first.

Once the line started ringing, she paced the room. Thumbnail between her teeth; she waited anxiously for Edward to pick up. It rung several times before it went to his voicemail. She listened to his smooth voice asking her to leave a name and number; disappointment making her swallow audibly. He was either busy or didn't want to pick up her call. Bella thought about just hanging up without leaving a message; however, at the record signal, she heard herself speaking. Hesitantly and suddenly shy.

"Um, hi Edward... it's Bella... I'm so sorry for this morning... I don't know what happened or what you must've thought what happened last night, but I was here...at home... with Alice and Rose. I wasn't with-" She was cut off before she could finished.

Instead of calling him back, she send him a text. In case he wouldn't listen to her voicemail.

 _Edward, I'm very sorry about what happened this morning. I just wanted to let you know that last night, I was here with Alice and Rose. I wasn't with Riley. I just wanted to make that clear._

She took a deep breath and let it out quickly. She'd reached out to Edward. She could only hope that he would return her message.

The phone remained silent as Bella, Alice, and Rose spent the evening together. Alice said she was still feeling ill from last night, and Jasper was doing a Civil War movie marathon tonight. She didn't want to sit through it so they decided to gather at Rose and Emmett's place in West Queen Anne. Over dinner of linguine with clam sauce (and Progresso chicken noodle soup for Alice), Bella described Edward's reaction to her this morning and that she'd left him a message clarifying everything.

Alice rolled her eyes. She pointed her spoon in Bella's direction. "For crying out loud, Bella, you two act like children! One tiny, little misunderstand and you both run the other direction." She huffed, "Maybe I shouldn't have pushed Edward to call you so soon."

"You did what?" Bella's brows shot up in surprise with her fork halfway to her mouth.

A look of chagrin crept across Alice's face as she sheepishly confessed. "Well, you two couldn't keep your eyes off each other that first night. Plus, Edward hasn't shown interest in any female in a long time. Then when I saw Riley asked for your number, I had to let him know that he could miss a chance of getting to know you if he didn't act soon." Alice looked down at her hands guiltily, "I sent Edward your number and told him to call you right then."

Bella gave Alice an annoyed look, "So Edward didn't actually call me because he wanted to, he called because you made him think Riley was going to pursue me?"

"No! I mean... well, maybe...I..." Alice sputtered.

Feeling the tension, Rose broke in. "Bella, Edward really hasn't shown an interest in any woman for a long time. He went through a rough time about five years ago. We were all pretty stoked when we saw him speak to you at the pub. I don't know what Alice said to Edward, but if he didn't want to call you, he wouldn't have."

Bella settled back down, moving her noodles around.

"I'm sorry, Bella," Alice said softly. "I was just so excited to see him pay attention to you. I mean, he couldn't keep his eyes off you. But he's so closed off that I didn't want him to miss the chance. I shouldn't have interfered."

Bella had to a swallow a lump of something that had formed in her throat. If Alice hadn't pushed, would Edward even have been interested enough to ask for her number himself?

Bella gave Alice a small smile, "I guess it's okay. I mean, I was pretty shocked when he called out of the blue after he just up and left that first night. I thought he probably had a date or something better to get to. I _was_ kind of disappointed. But if Edward wasn't ready to... put himself out there, you shouldn't have pushed him, Alice."

Nodding in agreement, Alice looked close to tears. "I think I've done more than enough. I'll let you and Edward take it from here without anymore interference. I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't think about if my brother was ready to start dating again."

"So could I ask what happened five years ago? Why did he lose interest in women?" Bella looked from Alice to Rose.

"It's something that Edward should tell you himself when he's ready," Alice said.

Rose nodded, "It changed him... for the better, in my opinion. However, Edward should be the one to tell you if he wants you to know."

Respecting their loyalty to their brother, she didn't ask anymore about it. She had one more thing to say about Edward then she'd shut up, not wanting to take up the evening just talking about her issues.

She looked at her friends and said with sincerity,"I just want to say that I'm lucky to have met you both. Your friendship means a lot to me and if things get awkward between Edward and I, it won't have any affect on my friendship with you. I'm just sorry that I was immature to ignore him. I let my insecurity get the best of me, I'm not like Tanya or perhaps like the women he dated in the past. I don't know how to act around men or when it comes to dating. I didn't mean to hurt your brother."

Alice patted Bella's hand, "Edward can take care of himself. No one is a relationship genius, Bella. If things don't work out between you two, I won't hold it against you. You two just need to get your shit straight!" Alice jokingly ended her speech with a laugh.

Rose giggled, "That's what I was thinking too! But Bella, even as adults, sometime we still have a bit of growing up to do. I'm glad to have you as a friend as well."

They left the conversation there. Trying to lighten the mood again, Bella asked if she could visit Alice's shop tomorrow; she was going to show Garrett around Seattle. Perhaps try on a few of her designs? That certainly changed the mood for the rest of the evening as they moved on to lighter subjects.

* * *

Edward had driven straight to his cabin that morning, still pissed off at one particular woman... and women in general. Once he made it to the cabin, he breathed in the cool fresh air and instantly felt calmer.

Inside, he changed into a long sleeve rash guard top and paddling pants before going outside to pull out his kayak and paddle. The water of the bay was calm, the skies overcast, but no rain had fallen here. Kayaking was just another way of keeping in shape and allowing him to think.

Paddling out on the water, he marveled at the breathtaking sight before him. The deep, dark water of the bay reflecting the dense green forest on his left, the dips and valleys of the mountains beyond, in front of him, and the big, open gray sky above. When he was here, surrounded by nothing but Mother Nature and all her glory, his worries just seem to slip away. They didn't seem to be as important or urgent; which allowed him to see the issue in different perspectives.

So Bella had slept with someone else last night. He had no claim on her. Although their attraction was mutual, she was keeping her options open. Bella was still young, probably twenty-five at the most, she should be out there having fun and having lots of sex. Back when he was that age, those pre-Victoria years... he was young, rich, and cocky. He'd been a horny bastard. Why should he fault her for doing what he had already done?

He'd been attracted to women after Victoria so he wasn't completely blind, but what was it about Bella that made him want more than those other women? Was his conscious telling him he was ready to let go of his self-imposed solitude? Maybe he just need to distance himself from Bella. If he was ready to date again, he probably shouldn't date his sisters' friend.

His mother had said it was only fixed if both people wanted to fix it. What exactly was he trying to fix? He was sorry Bella had been caught in the mess with Tanya, but she hadn't trust him enough to believe that he wanted nothing to do with Tanya. He felt like a hypocrite, what about _his_ distrust in women? That was something he had to work on.

Was his relationship, if he could call it that, with Bella worth the hassle? There were days when he was lonely as fuck, but didn't he prefer it that way?

Ah, shit, he thought heading back to the cabin, he was thirty-three, not twenty-three...it seemed a bit ridiculous to sit here and brood over his dating dilemma. If he needed a good lay he could go anywhere. He just needed to be pickier with his choices.

Back at his cabin, Edward took off his clothes and mind weary, he fell asleep. Later as the sun was setting, he woke up and made his way to his kitchen. He cursed when he saw that he'd forgotten to stop by for groceries. His cell phone had died as well. He plugged it in the charger, grabbed his keys and wallet and headed out to the small grocery store in town.

After putting his groceries away, Edward grabbed an apple and bottle of water as his dinner heated in the microwave. He checked his phone and saw that Bella had left him a voicemail and text message. He read the message, then read it again.

She hadn't been with Riley? She had been with his sisters? He clenched the phone in his hands. Her bedraggled appearance, bedroom eyes, and tousled hair made her look like she'd just been freshly fucked. But she had been with his sisters all night.

That still didn't negate the fact that she had been with that prick as well. She'd been dressed up, happily holding onto his arm, getting in his car. Was she seeing him? It was obvious.

Shit, there she goes again, making his head spin every which way.

He stomped to grab his dinner from the microwave, feeling frustrated. At this point, he didn't give a fuck. Bella was young and having fun. He couldn't blame her when he had his own issues to work on.

His phone rang, seeing that it was Jasper calling, he picked it up.

"Dude, you home? Whatchu doing?" Jasper drawled.

"Nah, I'm at the cabin... doing your mama," Edward said with a droll smirk on his face.

"Fuck you. What the hell you doing back there already? Ain'tchu suppose to be doing Bella?" Jasper snickered.

"Your mama gives better head," Edward deadpanned.

"Shut the fuck up. That's not what you said last night, foo. Shoot, I was gunna ask if you wanted to hang out, but I ain't that desperate no more," Jasper said testily.

Edward laughed, "Bruh, get a hold of your dick and calm down. I was only kidding. Where's Ali?"

Jasper groaned, "With Rose and your girl doing stupid girl shit or girl time. She didn't wanna sit through Glory and North and South with me... again. Man, them fools were three sheets to the wind last night and Ali still wasn't over it today. Guess they're back at it."

Something stabbed at his conscious hearing Jasper confirm what Bella had texted. Shit.

"They were?" Edward tried to ask casually.

"Yeah, Em and I picked them up at Bella's after we left your place. Anyway, what's up with you and Bella? I thought you'd taken a fancy to her."

Edward rubbed his head, "I did, but she's young and seeing other people, I think."

"Well, she ain't got a ring on it. All's fair in love and war and all that shit. Just don't be there wastin' time when you could be gettin' your dick wet," Jasper cackled.

"Oh, your mama's making sure that it ain't, Jazzy," Edward retorted with a snicker before hanging up.

Edward looked out the huge windows, his microwaved meal forgotten. What the hell was he going to do about Bella?

As Bella was heading to bed that night, losing all hope that Edward was going to reply, she saw his message popped up. Of pleasure or apprehension, she didn't know; but her heart raced with curiosity as she read.

 _Bella, I must apologize yet again. I jumped to conclusion before getting the facts. I thought you had been with someone this morning. I apologize, for my assumption was wrong. I can only blame myself. Perhaps that's why it's best that we keep our distance for now. I have some issues I'm still working on. You're young and should be out enjoying life. I offer you my friendship instead. Take care, Edward._

Bella wiped an errant tear she didn't realized had fallen on her cheek. She felt the crushing weight of regret and disappointment in her chest. Alice was right, Edward wasn't ready to date yet and her own insecurity had caused Edward to slip away from her.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Late the next morning, Bella and Garrett visited the tourist traps of Seattle. With the weather cooperating, they strolled along the open stalls at Pike Place Market. Bella was doing her best to keep a happy face as they talked about his date with Kate and what his plans were now that he was back to stay. Garrett described himself as a "free bird" since he was currently homeless and unemployed at the moment. They laughed at that with him being a surgeon and all. He'd gone overseas once he completed his residency at UCLA. His resident roommate had gotten married in the past year and all his possessions were stored at his parents' prior to him leaving. His Alma mater had offered him a position, but now he was thinking about relocating to Seattle after settling his affairs in LA. He told Bella he wanted to be wherever Kate was. At that, Bella's throat constricted and tears sprang to her eyes. Why couldn't it have been this easy between her and Edward?

Sensing her crestfallen mood, Garrett playfully nudged Bella with his elbow. "What's the matter with you? Still haven't heard back from Edward?"

Blinking back her tears, she nodded her head, "I did actually. He just wants to be friends now. He's working on some things and said I should be out having fun."

Garrett shook his head, "You two are just making it harder than it has to be. Look, Bella, I'm not telling you what to do, but I've never seen you affected by someone like this before. I mean, you weren't even this worked up when you left me in Kenya." He chuckled. "You can either forget about him or be his friend, but ask yourself if you're okay just being a friend."

He placed a hand at her elbow and gently led her out of the way; they paused by a stack of boxes and wooden pallets. Garrett took Bella's hands and held them in his as he looked into her eyes. "I'll be completely honest with you, Bella. Although we agreed over the phone to just remain friends, I came here with the hope that I could somehow change your mind about that."

He smiled at her surprise look and warm blush. "We left a lot of things unsaid when you left, but perhaps it was because we didn't know if we were ever going to cross paths again. I wanted more with you and I came with the possibility of convincing you. _But_ , I know now that it wasn't meant to be. I have you to thank for introducing the woman of my dreams to me. However, I will always cherish your friendship." He kissed her hand then let it go. "So, be a genuine friend to Edward or let him go. The man seems to be unsure of himself so you need to be sure of you. Stop torturing yourself."

Bella thought about his words as they left the market and headed to Alice's boutique in Capitol Hill. Garrett had yet to meet Alice so they made that the gathering place. Rose and Kate would meet them there with Rose bringing in lunch for them.

Alice owned a trendy, cute shop appropriately named The Pixie Parlor. Looking at the designs in the glass storefront, Bella could see herself wearing these clothes. She had her eyes on the awesome red jacquard embroidered mini dress with the mandarin collar. Inside, the shop was brightly lit with high ceilings and a vibrant beat was softly playing in the background. There was a little sitting area right in the middle with racks of clothes and accessories strategically placed around. A wall of shoes took up one side with huge artworks situated around the shop. Bella ooh'ed and ahh'ed as she looked around. Why had it taken her this long to come here?

A pretty women greeted them and introduced herself as Maggie; was there something she could help them find? Bella said she was actually looking for her friend, Alice. Maggie smiled and said she'd go in the back and get her. Alice wasn't feeling well and had locked herself in the office. Still? Thought Bella. They hadn't had that much to drink on Friday night.

Alice came out wearing a fitted beige top with floral designs that looked like it was done by watercolor and slim, navy blue ankle pants. She finished off the look with nude, strappy Louboutin heels. Even though Alice looked like a fashionista, she couldn't hid the general pallor of her complexion and the shadows under her eyes. Her usual lively and spirited demeanor was no where to be found.

"Hey, Bella...," Alice groaned, rubbing her temple as she slowly made her way to where Bella and Garrett were standing.

"Alice! You don't look well, what's wrong?" Asked Bella with a worried look. She took Alice by the arm and led her to the upholstered settee, sitting down with her. Garrett came around to the other side and reached for Alice's wrist to take her pulse. Then he tilted her head and examined her pupils with a serious face.

"Hello and who are you?" Alice asked in a quiet voice looking at him with curious, furrowed brows.

Garrett dropped his hands with a chuckle, "Garrett Damon at your service, ma'am."

"Alice, Garrett is the friend from Kenya I was telling you about," Bella said speaking up. "Garrett, this is my friend and owner of this beautiful establishment, Alice Cullen."

"Another Cullen, huh? Are there more beautiful Cullens running around?" He joked with a smile.

Yes, a very stunning one, thought Bella.

Alice smoothed her hair back and attempted to swallow the nausea in her stomach. "It's so nice to meet you, Garrett. Bella has told us many good things about you. I'm sorry for greeting you like this."

"Alice, is there anything we can do to help?" Bella asked. "A hangover shouldn't last this long especially since you didn't drink anymore than Rose or I did."

"Yeah, I know," Alice sighed. "I was feeling off before, but thought that maybe it was the sushi or the wine that triggered the headache and nausea. I'll be fine in a few days."

Just then Rose and Kate came in, arms laden with bags of food and giggling at something between them. Garrett got up and strode quickly to relieve them, giving Kate a peck on the lips. It was strange how things worked out. Kate and Rose had been volunteering at the family center for a while, and although they'd seen each other around, they never became friends. Bella was looking forward to getting to know Kate better. If Garrett moved up here, Kate would no doubt be a permanent fixture in his life. Again, she felt a pang of envy at how easily they made being a couple seem.

"Hiya, chickas," Rose said plopping down beside them. Kate and Garrett soon joined them and Garrett placed the bags on the coffee table. After introductions were made, Bella turned her attention back to Alice.

"Why don't Rose and I take you home, Alice? Or we can call Jasper to pick you up. You really should rest and not be moving around."

"What's wrong, Ali?" Rose asked looking Alice up and down. "You still hungover? We didn't even drink last night and hardly any on Friday night."

"Probably bad sushi," Alice said, wrinkling her nose at the smell of the food in front of her.

"Well, you _do_ have two doctors and a PA right here at your service. You've got about a half million dollars worth of advice for free." Rose said leaning back on the small couch. "Just sayin'," she added shrugging.

Kate laughed where she was sitting on the white divan with Garrett behind her. "Well, without doing any test we wouldn't know what the problem is, but how long have you been feeling this way, Alice? Did it start after Friday night?"

Alice pushed the coffee table further away from her. "Just the nausea, but I've been feeling a bit off and had a slight headache all week. I'll call my doctor tomorrow if it doesn't go away."

Everyone nodded their agreement. There wasn't anything they could do for her at the moment. Bella began pulling out the containers of food while Rose went to the back to grab water bottles for them. As soon as Bella opened the first container of something smelling like parmesan cheese, Alice took off with her hand over her mouth.

Three heads with mouths opened swiveled her way watching as she ducked into the back. After a few minutes, Alice and Rose appeared. Rose rubbing Alice's back while Alice was guzzling a bottle of water.

"Hmm..." Garrett said with a knowing look at Kate. Kate nodded her head in agreement with a smile.

It dawned on Bella what may be troubling Alice. Oh my...! Thought Bella pressing her lips together to stop the smile from bursting out. She quickly packaged everything back up and handed the bags over to Kate and Garrett.

"Why don't you two take these with you? I'm sure you'll want to spend some time alone before Garrett has to leave for his flight later. I'm sorry we weren't able to spend more time together, but I know we will be seeing more of each other soon."

Alice and Rose said goodbye to Kate and Garrett as Bella walked them to the entrance. She hugged Garrett and Kate and spoke with them for a moment before joining her friends. She could hardly contain her excitement.

She grabbed her purse. "I need to go get something and I'll be back shortly." She took off without waiting for a reply heading to the CVS drugstore she'd seen earlier at the next block.

When she returned, Maggie informed her that Alice and Rose had gone to the back. She stepped in the short hallway and entered Alice's office. She handed the plastic bag to Alice sitting at the desk and took a seat next to Rose. "While I may not be a doctor, I think I know what's going on. Plus, I have it on _two_ doctor's order that this may solve what's bothering you."

Alice opened the bag and her eyes went wide. She quickly scrunched up the bag and threw it back at Bella. "No way that's possible! We're careful all the time!"

"What the heck is in the bag?" Asked Rose, grabbing it and looking inside for herself. "Oh...," she held the 'o' for a moment while she took out the three boxes of pregnancy tests. Then a smile started forming. "Oh my god! You have to do it now, Alice!"

"Would you rather do it alone with Jasper?" Bella asked with a tilt of her head.

Alice shook her head, "No way, what if it comes out negative. I couldn't disappoint Jasper like that."

"Well, that's what girlfriends are for, honey." Rose said. Bella nodded, adding, "Positive or negative, we'll be right here with you."

Alice blew out a breath and gave them a shaky smile. "Okay. I'll be right back." She stood up and went out the room.

Rose and Bella grabbed each others' hand as they waited with bated breaths. Alice came back in moments later, tears welling in her eyes. "I can't look, guys! You guys have to look for me!"

Bella giggled, "Let's wait the three minutes, sweetie. Did you pee on all three sticks?"

"Come here," Rose said standing up with her arms open. All three hugged each other as they waited for the longest three minutes of their lives.

"Ugh, it's taking so long. One of you guys have to go look." Alice said as they giggled, still hugging.

After the time was up, Bella volunteered to go find out. She came back with three tests wrapped in a huge wad of paper towels. She'd never been good at playing poker, but her face gave nothing away.

She sat down and slowly shook her head, looking down. She heard Alice sniffling quietly.

"I'm going to be so disappointed if I don't get to be named an honorary aunty," Bella said, looking up at the tearful faces of Alice and Rose. Her smile going from ear to ear as the room was filled with girly screams of joy. They spent the rest of the day with tearful smiles and laughter and excited chatter of everything women got excited over when finding out they're expecting.

Bella noticed a time or two that Rose seemed to look pained, but quickly hid it well. She filed it away for another day, today was all about Alice.

When she returned to her quiet house later that evening, she opened her phone to Edward's message. She hadn't replied to him yet. How do you reply to someone who's recanted their affection? Rose and Alice meant a great deal to her, she didn't want to lose their friendship and if that meant having to see Edward here and there, so be it. She could be adult about it. She needed to offer an olive branch to him and start over as friends... but be completely honest with him.

Edward had spent the day enjoying the outdoors, working out, and dinking around the cabin. Now he was sitting in front of his computer researching the list of SEC/Investment experts that had been provided by Marcus. Marcus was not only his Vice President, but also the General Counsel of Cullen Mfg. They needed an expert to help guide them through the tedious IPO process and wade through all the necessary paperwork. With both Marcus and Caius retiring soon, he needed to find their replacements. That meant finding a new Vice President, General Counsel, _and_ Chief of Finance. Their roles had been fine when the company was still small and growing, but now... Dammit, they'd been with the company for as long as Edward could remember, how was he going to find trustworthy and knowledgeable people to replace them?

He was running his hands through his hair and rubbing his head when his phone popped up with a message.

 _Edward, there is no need to apologize as I too have done the same. I apologize for not believing in you when you have shown me nothing but sincerity. I have a bit of work to do on myself as well. But I want to be very honest and say that altho I've been a complete ass, I'm still intrigued as when I first saw you._ _I will accept your offer of friendship. Perhaps it's best to let us catch up emotionally as we have physically. Take care, Bella.  
_

Edward placed the phone down and rubbed his face in a weary sigh. Bella had nailed it on the head, he needed to be emotionally ready for her as much as he physically wanted her. It was utterly adorable that she used his words back on him. They both have been such asses. How the hell could he ever think of her as just a friend?

* * *

 **AN: If you want casual ph*cking, go read somewhere else. There are tons of those fanfics for you.** ** **Edward and Bella are not going to jump into bed after a week of knowing each other.** It's rated M for language and future lemons.**


End file.
